Time Reveals All
by Xblilyia
Summary: Then not knowing what was going to happen next, not knowing what Dumbledore had in store for him, he stepped over the threshold and set a course for his life that he would never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing it all belongs to J. K. Rowling (lucky woman!)**

**Authors Note: Please no flames polite and constructive criticism appreciated. My first fanfic so please go easy! Read and Review please.**

Time Reveals All Chapter 1 

If you were standing outside on the street in front of number four, Privet Drive you would think that it was just another ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood.

However the house was anything but ordinary. That is because it is the home of a certain Harry Potter. To the other muggles on the street Harry Potter was a ruffian who was not welcome and was only hear out of the goodness of his Aunt and Uncles hearts.

In truth Harry Potter was a wizard who would be attending his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st.

For a wizard like Harry Potter who was the savior of the magic world you would expect him to be playing with friends, doing homework, or anything fun _(I know homework's not fun but oh well! Back to the story! )_. However you would not expect him to be lying on his back in his bed starring at the ceiling.

"Boy! Get down hear now!" Harry's Uncle Vernon's voice ripped through Harry's thoughts.

Harry slowly stood up and moved towards the door. His whole body ached from the work that he had been doing while he was away from Hogwarts. Everyday to keep himself busy he would do crunches, sit-ups, push-ups, and just about any other physical exercise he could think of. It had only been a month and time seemed to go ever so slowly.

"Harry! Please hurry up!"

That was his Aunt Petunia it had to be. Harry was shocked not only was it the first time that Harry had ever heard her actually call him "Harry" but it was the first time in his entire life that he had ever heard his Aunt use the word "please" with anyone.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see what on earth had caused such a change in his Aunt when he stopped dead at the sight of two people that he had told himself he was definitely not gong to see this summer.

"Wotcher Harry!" came Tonks' excited voice from the corner.

The Dursleys were crowded against the back wall of the kitchen Dudley was trying to hide behind his parents was not having much success of being small and insignificant and Harry had to stifle a laugh at the sight of him.

"Go and pack your things Harry we want to leave quickly. Dumbledore told us to get you out of hear and take you to headquarters as quickly and quietly as possible. I want you down hear ready to leave in five minutes." Remus' voice came from the other side of the kitchen rushed and urgent. "Tonks go with him and help him!"

Ten minutes later the three of them stood out side of number four ready to fly off at any second. Remus had preformed a shrinking spell on Harry's trunk and it was now residing in Tonks right pocket.

"Harry, if anything goes wrong I want you to fly as fast as you can and get away. I do not want you hanging about understand?"

Harry nodded what was this all about. 'Hadn't Dumbledore told him that his Aunt and Uncles was the safest place for him? Then why were Tonks and Remus here to escort him to headquarters? And why weren't more people here?'

"On three Harry." Remus said jerking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry nodded "One, Two, Three."

The three of them kicked off the ground just as they heard someone shout "Stupefy!"

Harry looked down just in time to see Death Eaters apparating all along Privet Drive when Remus shouted "Fly Harry! Fly and don't look back their will be reserves waiting for you at London!" as he an Tonks with grim faces touched back down pulled out their wands and turned to face the Death Eaters.

For once in his life Harry obeyed he flew as fast as he could he didn't care where he was going the only thing on his mind was getting away and alerting the Order. A spell whizzed past him as he flew. He didn't need to look back to know that Death Eaters were on his tail. Pulling out his wand he sent a spell flying over his shoulder and was rewarded with the sound of a Death Eaters scream as he fell of his broom.

Urging his broom on to greater speeds he heard the shouts of spells fading into the distance just as another spell shot past him. This time he looked back. Behind him he saw two Death Eaters one pulled out his wand and aimed a spell at him. Harry swerved and avoided it easily.

Crouching lower on his broom so as to produce less of a target he shot another spell over his shoulder aiming at the Death Eater on the right. Not waiting to see if it made contact he shot forward hoping against hope that he would manage to make it to London.

15 minutes later the standings hadn't changed spells had been exchanged but none of them had made contact. Harry was getting tired and his broom was starting to slow down bit by bit from the strain of flying so fast for so long. "Come on just a little bit further," he muttered. Hoping against hope that the bright patch of light that he was seeing was a town where he could land.

All of a sudden a spell shot over him but it was not a spell coming from behind. He looked up and saw, to his great relief, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody flying towards him. He saw Kinsley mouth the word "dive" before Mad- Eye shot another spell right at him.

Harry angled his broom strait down as he felt the spell fly over him he heard a sickening crunch as it hit one of the Death Eaters and the swish of air as he fell of his broom.

The remaining Death Eater pulled out his wand and pointed it at Mad-Eye and Harry was sure he was about to perform an unforgivable when Kinsley shouted Petrificus Totalus the Death Eater was caught off guard falling to the earth like his companions.

"Thanks" Harry gasped out, breathing hard from the strain of flying so quickly. "Those two have been chasing me since I left Privet Drive. What's going on?"

"We don't know any more than you do Potter," growled Moody after looking Harry up and down to make sure it was him. "And neither did Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore just told us to get you out of your Aunt and Uncles house as quickly as possible. He didn't tell us anything else."

"Bye the way Harry where are Tonks and Remus?" Kinsley asked

They stayed behind to fight off the Death Eaters." Harry said while Moody and Kinsley shared glances.

"Lets get you to headquarters Potter and than we'll sent out people," Moody said, "Where's your trunk?"

"In Tonks pocket," Harry replied as they flew down to the patch of grass outside number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry looked at the house. This had been Sirius' house. He didn't want to be back here. Surely Dumbledore knew that he wasn't ready for this so why was he here? And what about Ron and Hermione? He hadn't heard from them all summer he had expected them to be writing to him constantly but he hadn't received a single letter. He stepped up to the entrance and took a deep breath.

Then, not knowing what was going to happen next, not knowing what Dumbledore had in store for him, and not knowing that he was about to be whisked away to meet people he had always wanted to meet and a few that he would be better off not knowing, he stepped over the threshold and setting a course for his life that he would never forget.

**Well what do you think I have another chapter written and ready to post if you want me to so just click that little button that says GO but remember please no flames**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter he belongs to J. K. Rowling blah blah blah.**

**Authors Note: Hi here is the next chapter you asked for I'd better answer the reviews.**

**Snuffles 16: Thanks for reviewing. When I originally thought of the story I didn't have the Death Eater part in it at all but I wanted to make it a little more interesting I probably am rushing into things but so is Harry at this point he doesn't have a clue about what's going on. I'll try not to rush into things anymore.**

**Julia Black: Glad you liked it!**

**golden roses(): Glad you liked it here is the next chapter for you hope you like it.**

**chica91: I'm posting here it is!**

**Lioness: Laughs I said almost written I've almost written the next one and just have to type it I'm going as fast as I can! And I'm glad that you liked it.**

**Time Reveals All Chapter 2**

"Harry!" It was all Harry got as a warning before Hermione launched herself at him and knocked all his breath out.

"Hermione! I can't breath!" Harry gasped as Hermione let go of him.

"Harry we're so sorry for not writing! Dumbledore confiscated our owls said we weren't allowed to tell you anything!" Came Hermione's rushed explanation as Harry massaged his bruised ribs.

"Harry." Another voice came from the doorway to the kitchen.

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Hurry there isn't much time we have to get you out of here as quickly as possible, follow me."

Harry did as he was told and followed Dumbledore up to the room that he had stayed in with Ron last summer.

"Professor what's going on?"

"No time for that now Harry you must listen closely. I'm going to be sending you back in time do you understand me. Voldemort has become very strong. He tried to attack you at Privet Drive but we managed to get you out in time. I have sent reinforcements but they wont hold the Death Eaters back forever. There is only one thing that can protect you now and that is time itself. I am sending you back to your parents sixth year at Hogwarts; you will arrive right outside the doors to the Great Hall. I will send your stuff later when Tonks returns. Listen to me Harry. You must train as hard as you can while you are there because when I bring you back at the end of your year at Hogwarts you will have to Face Voldomort. Take this letter and give it to the "me" in that time. Your name will be Harry Prezorski, you are an exchange student from one of the smaller English wizarding schools and will only be there for a year to learn about Defense Against the Dark Arts you will have private lessons from an Auror. Now are you ready?"

Harry was speechless he was going back in time; he was going to see his parents. All he could do was nod his head at Dumbledore.

"Good now Harry you can't tell your parents anything that might ruin their future, understand?" Another nod "Good"

Dumbledore began to mutter something, the wind began to blow and pick up speed. Dumbledore waved goodbye to Harry when suddenly his feet left the ground and he was swirling in a tunnel of color and sound traveling to the past.

"Ok we need to plan our first prank of the year, it has to be something we've never done before and nobody ever imagined us doing it in their wildest dreams!" Came James Potters excited voice as he viewed his best friends. Everyone around them was busy eating and had little time to pay attention to them.

"How about we go around and penny every door shut so no one can get to class!" an excited Peter offered.

James sighed "Peter we've already done that about 10 times we need something original that no one would think we would ever do. Got any ideas Remus?"

Remus looked up from his book "Any ideas for what James?"

James looked at Remus, annoyed that he hadn't been listening. "For our first prank of course!"

"Yeah I have an idea why don't you give it a rest for a year!"

"But Remus!" James whined, "What fun is that? We have to do something spectacular!"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but all of a sudden Sirius cut it.

"Wait a second mate I think Remus has a point here."

The other three looked at Sirius in shock.

"Sirius are you out of your mind! You don't want to play a prank this year? Your nuts!" James gasped incredulous that his friend could even think of such a thing.

"Maybe I am crazy but listen to my reasoning, you want to do something that no one would expect us to do. Well they all expect us to do something, the very last thing that they expect us to do is nothing, so we would have them there."

All of a sudden James understood, "Sirius you're a genius! That's a brilliant idea and that's just what we'll do they'll never suspect it!

However Lily Evans chose that moment to ease drop on their converensation.

"What are you planning Potter?" she said looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing my dear Lily," he responded truthfully, "Just how to get you to go out with me."

"I will never go out with you James Potter. Not ever!" she said and turned back to her food.

James looked disappointed but quickly brightened up. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when their was a flash of light and suddenly laying on the floor between the tables was a boy who looked like the replica of James Potter.

The Hall went deadly silent as the boy stirred and opened his brilliantly green eyes. He looked around the Hall and his eyes came to rest on Sirius he went deadly pale, then he looked at Peter and everyone saw the fury that creased his face like he wanted to kill the boy, Peter shrank back as he ripped his gaze away and looked at Remus, he looked the boy up and down and nodded to himself. He then turned to look at James and every one in the Hall saw the tear roll down his cheek. Finally he turned to look at Lily. When he saw her, another tear ran down his cheek. He finally looked up at Dumbledore, looked him straight in the eye, then he swore and fainted.

**Ok I know that it had a pretty bad ending sorry please review also I need ideas for pranks for the Marauders and Harry to do please include them in you reviews. No flames please**. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No J. K. Rowling has not given be the gift of owning Harry Potter (Yet!)**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all you people who reviewed I feel special now! **

**chica91: glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too. Yes Harry will miss a year in his time, but someone might becoming who knows all about Harry and can travel through time easily and can tell him what's going on,get him Christmas presents, ect.**

**girlknight: glad you liked it here is the update for you.**

Time Reveals All Chapter 3 

The hall was deadly silent. Every eye was on Dumbledore as he rose to his feet, walked around the table, and towards the strange boy.

The old man was puzzled. While the boy had been looking around the hall Dumbledore had used Legilimency on the boy and what he had seen surprised him. This was not an ordinary boy. He had seen and done things most grown men hadn't done or seen. No boy should have had to live with dead parents, abusive relatives, the death of a fellow classmate, and his godfather and he almost hadn't lived through those things. The boy intruged him and he wanted to find out more.

He knelt down next to the boys unconscious form and noticed a letter in the boys hand addressed to him. He picked it up and read it thouroughly.

The students and teachers waited with baited breath for the headmaster to finish reading and tell them what on earth was going on.

Finally Dumbledore finished the _(very long)_ letter and smiled he understood everything now. The tear, the anger, the shock, and the sadness. He would do as the Dumbledore in the boys time had asked him to do.

"This boy is an exchange student from one of the smaller wizarding schools in England. He is here to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts and will be training hard, he will only be here for a year because he has important things to do when he gets home. I ask you not to question him too much. His name is Harry Prezorski and will be in Gryffindor, please make him welcome" Dumbledore announced.

He bent over the boy, "Harry," he muttered shaking the boy, "wake up."

The boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Professor!" he gasped "What in Merlin's name happened?" Once again the boys looked around the hall and his eyes landed on the Marauders.

At the sight of them Harry jumped up so fast he might have been on fire. Quickly but much to the puzzlement of the Marauders he backed away. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed "tell me I'm having another nightmare!"

Dumbledore knew he had to do somethingfast before Harry disclosed information that was better kept conciled. "Mr. Prezorski, It is the year 1976, he said hoping that he would get his point across.

Harry froze, and as if from some far of memory he remembered Dumbledore saying, "Your name will be Harry Prezorski."

Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore. 'So,' he thought, ' another one of those matters in which I had no say in and Dumbledore couldn't take the time to tell me about when I get back I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind!'

Everyone saw the anger that flashed across the boys face and Dumbledore quickly head him off.

"Harry, this is no time to get angry," he reprimanded, "You were sent here to train and that is just what you will do you have no time for fooling around so you best start now with controlling your emotions."

Harry sighed Dumbledore was right. He did need to learn to control his emotions more.

"Fine. My previous headmaster said that I would be having a private teacher wha was an Auror. In was one of the few things that he graced me with knowing," he added with a scowl, "who will it be?"

Dumbledore paused for a minute considering his answer. "Well I'd have to contact him and ask him but how about Alastor Moddy?"

Harry starred at Dumbledore, he was going to get private lessons from Moody, never in his wildest dreams had he expected this, he gulped, "Sure, he would be fine."

Dumbledore looked at the boy. "I'll owl him tonight. Tomarrow morning after breakfast you can come to my office and meet him. Now sit down. I'm sure that you're hungry."

Dumbledore turned and walked back to the staff table. "Let the feast continue,"

He announced and sta back down in his chair while pulling a plate cold of pork chops towards him.

Almost instantly the whole Hall started talking and discussing the "new kid." Harry scanned the Gryffindor table and gulped when he saw that the only seat available was right next to James Potter.

**Hope you liked it sorry for the shortness of this chapter the next one will be longer I hope. Please review I'm down on my knees here please! But remember NO FLAMES thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Looks around. Nope not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: I'm back at school now so I won't be able to write as often here are the reviews.**

**spectra2- glad you like it I'm updating as quickly as possible.**

**heala- I needed some one that Harry knew; however Mad-Eye won't have a very big part.**

**lovenhope-glad you like it.**

**A-man()- You probably found a lot of wholes in the story I'm not very experienced with this kind of stuff. Some people do listen I haven't gotten a flame yet (knock on wood) but your probably right still I'm not taking chances.**

**wolfawaken-yes no flames please here's the update.**

**chica91- I can't wait to see what he does with the Marauders either cause no one has given me any ideas. If you have any ideas please let me know. Mostly this story is going to take place in the past with Harry but there will be a couple chapters (like this one) in Harry's old time but I'm not really sure I'm kind of winging it.**

**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw- glad you like it and think I should continue and by the way I like your name.**

**Time Reveals All**

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore stood up. He had been sitting in the same chair without moving for the past half hour trying to decide if what he had done was right.

"Well it's too late to turn back now," He announced to the empty room. He stood up and made his way over to the door.

The halls of Grimmauld Place were dark and quite as he made his way down to the kitchen he knew that once he told every one what he had done the would be furious. They probably already knew though. After all, every thing that Harry said and did would be in their memories. Suddenly they would be having memories that they didn't have a second ago. Memories of their times with Harry in the past. It would affect them all but mostly it would affect Remus for Harry would probably become friends with him.

Dumbledore walked through the entrance hall and down the hall towards the kitchen. He could here voices coming from inside. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

Silence fell on the room as he entered. Remus' face was full of confusion as were a couple of other faces.

"Where's Harry Professor?" Came Hermione Granger's voice from one side of the table. "When Remus got back he was fine but about a half hour ago he started saying he was getting strange memories about his seventh year that he hadn't had a few minutes ago."

Dumbledore didn't answer. Instead he turned to Tonks. "What happened?"

"As soon as Harry left they all disapparated except for the two that flew after him we stayed incase any more showed up but none did so we came back here."

Dumbledore nodded. Suddenly Remus looked up.

"Where's Harry Dumbledore?"

"He is in your seventh year Remus"

"Why?"

"To protect him from Voldomort and so he can get to know his parents."

Remus nodded dumbly. "I'm going to go see Buckbeak," he said standing up and exiting the room.

"Professor what do you mean that Harry is in Remus' seventh year?" Hermione asked although she thought that she already knew the answer.

"I have sent Harry back in time to his parents seventh year at Hogwarts so he would be protected from Voldomort; when he comes back he will have to fight Voldomort for the last time so I have sent him to train. All this year Remus and other people will be having memories coming to them from the time that Harry is in. It will be a hard time for all of us but it had to be done. We must continue on with our lives as usual even though time may change from Harry having gone back in time. Now does everyone understand? "

Stunned silence met Dumbledore's ears as everyone stared at him. Then one by one they nodded their heads showing that they understood.

"Good now if their aren't anymore questions I have business to attend to elsewhere," and with that he turned and left the room leaving a very stunned kitchen in his wake.

**Yes I know that your all complaining because it was so very very very short but it was an important chapter. The next one will be back in the Marauders time however I'm not writing a single chapter more until I have at least ten ideas from reviewers on pranks for the Marauders so their! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Looks around nope not living in a mansion in Europe so I guess I don't own Harry Potter or I would be trust me!**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long people. I didn't get the ten ideas but I didn't expect to I just wanted to have some ideas. The ideas you sent me were great thanks. Here are the reviews**.

**girlknight: ok that wasn't really a prank idea but I counted it anyway. My mom actually came up with the idea when I read her your review. Exploding Quills! So look for that in upcoming chapters.**

**hermione21: thanks I didn't even think about those (I said I was horrible didn't I?).**

**Crystal(): glad you like it. Com on you can't be any worse than me at this. My mind had gone completely blank and having them do nothing was the best thing I could think of and its pretty lame.**

**heala: I LOVE it I'm sorry if it sounds foolish but I thought that was the coolest idea ever!!! I was going on and on to my friends about how cool it was I will definitely use it in this story somewhere. Thanks a lot!**

**chica91: yeah that makes sense let me think about it a little.**

**Kikyo Slayer: I'm sorry I don't know how many times I've told you this but you are weird at it's height! I'll use your idea (of course I will, what am I talking about you'll kill me if I don't) but I wont use it right away so you'll have to wait. (laughs evilly "ha make the evil person wait!") and it was a good thing you told me it was you or I would have chewed your head off.**

**Time Reveals All**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey you! New kid! Oh darn I forgot your name" A blonde girl with curly hair came running up to Harry.

"It's Harry. Harry Prezorski." Harry supplied while waiting for the girl to catch her breath.

"That's right I have a terrible memory you know just terrible why their was one time when..."

Harry zoned her out. Obviously her memory wasn't that bad if she could remember a time when her "bad" memory did this or got her into that. He had been here a week and he really didn't have any friends. Not that he expected to. He was just the new kid. If someone made friends with him he would be gone in a year and they would never see him again so why make a friend and loose them again a short time later. He had barely come in contact with his mother and father cause the only time he saw them were meals and in the common room but it wasn't possible to talk to them at either time. During meals he usually sat at the end of the table far away from anyone else and no one seemed to care at all. In the common room they were surrounded by their friends and he always had so much work from Moody that he had to do. All of a sudden he looked at the girl standing next to him again. She was one of Lily's friends he had never seen one without the other. He frowned what did she want him for? He had to get to the library to look up another book on defensive spells for his essay from Moody.

All of a sudden a red head rounded the corner and laughed out loud. When she came closer he realized that it was his mother.

"Mary how long does it take you to find Harry and ask him if he wants to come to Hogsmede with us?"

The girl blushed. "Sorry I some times get a bit carried away," she apologized.

Harry smiled "That's Ok I know how it is." He paused for a minute thinking about Hermione's endless ranting about how he and Ron should do their homework. He felt his eyes water and blinked back tears. It was no good thinking about them now. They were 20 years in the future and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lily saw his eyes water however. "Are you OK?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now what did you want to ask me?" He said. Not having a clue what was going on and wanting them to hurry up so he could get to the library.

"Well we've noticed that you've seemed kind of lonely and didn't have any friends and it didn't look like the guys were planning on making friends with you anytime soon so we were wondering if you would maybe like to come with us to Hogsmede tomorrow. I know you have a lot of work to do with getting private tutoring lessons from Moody and all, but that is just more cause for a break." Both Lily and the other girl looked at him hopefully.

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully "I could probably take a day off. I wasn't planning on going, but well, are you sure you want me to come? I'm only going to be here for a year and after that I'll be leaving and even if I do survive you won't be able to keep in contact with me. I don't know if it's a good idea for me to have any friends."

"What are you talking about?" Lily cried, "Of course it's a good idea for you to have friends. Even if we can't keep in touch with you after you leave. Every one needs friends. And your not going to the library today your going to come outside and have some fun."

"This is all good and dandy but I don't even know who you are," Harry said feigning ignorance.

"Well that's no problem. I'm Lily Evans and this is Mary Crua, now come on I want to introduce you to Hagrid. He's the gamekeeper. He's half giant but don't worry about that he is the nicest man I've ever met. With the exception of Dumbledore of course."

As Lily dragged him away he couldn't help but smile. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all if he would get to know at least one of his parents.

**Well there you go. Again I'm really really sorry that I didn't get this out sooner. I just didn't have any time. Please review even though I don't deserve it (however just because I don't deserve it doesn't mean you can flame!).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it never will if you think I do than your crazy cause I wouldn't be sitting here working on this I would be working on the next book.**

**Authors Note: Ok I know this chapter is short but I have the next one written and it is a lot longer so please be patient and wait a little while for me to type it.**

**beauty78900102: here is the update the next one should be out next week**

**hermione21: I know this is a short chapter but the next one is a lot longer! So sorry this one is so short.**

**girlknight: Yes you were a big help thank you. I never really thought about it but I guess totally is kind of a cool word but don't worry you aren't the only one who thinks about strange things. The books weren't abandoned Harry goes back later and reads them. I can't leave the poor books all alone can I? I'm not that cruel!**

**chica91: You should feel important. It was a good idea. Hope you like this chapter and feel free to give me any more suggestions if you think that there is something I should change.**

**Time Reveals All Chapter 6**

"So Harry, are you excited? Happy you decided to come now?" Lily asked as they strolled through Hogsmeade.

"Yeah I am," Harry said. It felt good to find something here that was familiar to home, and Hogsmeade hadn't changed a bit.

The same stores lined the streets that were there in Harry's time; the only difference was that they and their owners looked younger. Harry could almost pretend that he was back home with Ron and Hermione.

Next to him Lily was hiving him the whole history of Hogsmeade.

"... And the Shrieking Shack is supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain..."

While on the other side, Mary, who wasn't listening to a thing that Lily said was hiving him the history of Honeydukes.

"... And massive sherbert balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them."

Harry nearly laughed out loud when he realized that this was the exact same lecture he had gotten from Ron and Hermione in his third year while on the train too Hogwarts. However when he remembered the rest of that train ride, the smile on his face disappeared. He thought of how friendly Professor Lupin had been and how much he had helped him, but now he didn't even look at him.

Harry sighed, but decided to cheer up. He couldn't be gloomy forever.

"Let's go get a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. It's kind of chilly out," suggested Lily as her teeth chattered and the others eagerly agreed.

While Lily and Harry found a table Mary went up to the bar to get them drinks.

She had just returned and set the drinks down when the door opened and, along with the chilly wind came four teenage boys.

Lily groaned, "What are they doing here? Why aren't they at Zonko's stocking up on their idiotic prank supplies?"

The boys went up to get drinks and then scanned the room for and empty table or one they could share.

Harry gulped as their eyes fell on the table he was sitting at and could only watch as they shoved their way over.

Harry had stayed away from his father and his friends as much as possible. He hadn't wanted to let anything slip or make them suspicious. Also he wasn't sure how he felt about his father after what he had seen in Snape's pensive.

"Hello Evans. Mind if we join you?" Harry looked up to see his father standing at the end of the table. He couldn't do this. He stood up and turned to Lily, "I'm going for a little walk around ok?"

Lily could see that he wasn't comfortable and nodded her head. She watched him disappear outside and knew that he was planning on going back to the castle to study.

As the Marauder's pulled up chairs to sit down Lily sighed and turned to Mary.

"Just when we pulled him out of the castle for a bread in studying these baboon's show up and I'll bet you a galleon that he's gone back to the library to finish some essay of another from Moody."

Mary nodded and added, "He's also probably nervous to be seen with you in front of James. He may be new but he's not deaf or blind. He knows that James likes you and he might be worried that James might think he is after you and hex him or something."

"What are you lady's whispering about? It's rude to whisper." Came Sirius' voice, breaking off their converensation.

"We're talking about your horrible timing, and how we had just managed to pull Harry out of the library for a day and get him to relax from studying when you show up and how he's disappeared back up the castle probably to finish some essay or other."

"And we should care how? He's a bookworm worse than you and people like that have no sense of humor," Stated James bluntly

"How dare you!" shouted Lily standing up, "he's perfectly nice once you get to now him. Just because he doesn't follow you around blessing the land you walk on and just because he's my friend and your not does not give you the right to be a total conceited heartless jerk towards him! Come on Mary," and the two of them left leaving a stunned room behind them.

"Well," said James, his face contorted with anger, "I think I need to have a little talk with this kid to set him straight, and take him down a notch. Come on," he said, standing up and taking leave, "this kid's got another thing coming."

**I need your reactions to this people. I need to know what you think so press that little button. You know that you want to. And remember no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh! Could I have left you waiting much longer! I feel horrible! I wont tell you all the details on why it took so long because that would be boring, but I've been busy again. I hope this chapter is long enough for you.**

**tondothehalfelf(): I'm glad that you really like my story and think that it's really good. Could I recommend any time traveling stories? HHHMMM. Nobody has ever asked my opinion before. I'll have to think about it. It depends on what you like and dislike. For example I know an excellent story, but it's Hermione who travels back in time and she falls in love with Remus and some people don't like that kind of stuff.**

**Sweetest Thang: Glad you like it so much.**

**cocopops: Here are the results and the next chapter.**

**H.p. knowledge ( ): Yes Moody, but he's not going to have a very big part. I didn't put him at all in this chapter. I don't know about lack of paragraphs, but I'm horrible at spelling. Just because English is my first language does not make me at all good at spelling. You have a point with the last seat, but I had planed on doing something with that, but I just found it easier to skip it and move on to a different point of the story. Ok Voldemort. Got it. Why aren't they in 6th year? I've got no clue. I just felt like putting them in seventh year. How could they all see Harry? Good point I didn't even think of that they probably couldn't. And how could they all intemperate his emotions on his face? I've got no clue. I know that I most certainly can't do it, but the way that she writes is as if everyone can. Yeah! I love kudos! Especially the M&M! Glad you liked that chapter, but all my chapters are probably a bit shorter than they should be. Not this one I hope though. Cliffhangers are good. They keep people reading. Here is the longer chapter.**

**True H.p. Fan ( ): Of course I read the last part of Dumbledore's speech. At least a dozen times! However 1.It was outside of the house and 2. It was for the sake of the story!**

**Elizabeth Annette: Aahh James is too arrogant isn't he. And he gets more so in this chapter. Sigh. Poor Harry.**

**Lachwen: So glad you enjoy it.**

**Ravensblack: Cool name! HHMM, what will happen next? Read on and find out! **

**Beth5572: Don't know why you're thanking me. I should be thanking you for reviewing.**

**Little Lioness: He will start to think. Probably in the next chapter or so. **

**phoebe666: I know it's not soon, but "Better Late Than Never."**

**shannyauburn: Glad you like it.**

**Lil Miss Potter: Do you really think it has promise?! Wow, I feel so loved!**

**wolfawaken: James a prat! Never! Oh he most certainly is.**

**Sallywags: Actually I think that after this chapter I'm going to try to make James and Harry more peaceable. People ignore you! How mean!**

**chica91: I know what Harry will think of him. He'll think that he is unloved! Poor Harry!**

**beauty78900102: Believe it or not this was asap.**

**Kara Adar: Of course I'll write more, it just wasn't so soon.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Time Reveals All **

An onlooker would have thought, from a distance, that their was nothing abnormal about the four boys walking up the path from Hogsmeade headed back to Hogwarts after a relaxing day in town.

On closer examination however they would see that the boys attention was fixed on a spot in the sky over the school's Quidditch pitch.

As the boys approached the pitch they recognized the boy as me Harry Prezorski. Exactly who they were looking for.

One boy with messy black hair opened his mouth to call out to him but stopped dead as the figure in the sky dived straight for him.

The boys watched him in astonishment as he dove, twisted, swooped, and turned using the whole pitch to his advantage.

"Wow! He's good." Sirius said appreciatively. "If you weren't so set on being enemies with him James he could be the new seeker for the Quidditch team. It's going to be hard to find a new one since Henry Carozza graduated last year."

James watched the boy fly around a set of goal posts before answering. "He does have talent. I'm not denying that, but he's only here for a year. Then what would we do? Besides, he's not a true Gryffindor. He wasn't sorted by the hat and he doesn't fit in. Nobody really likes him. Imagine how they would react if I made him seeker."

"Ok I can see your point. Now, let's get this over with Prongs. I'm hungry and I want to get inside and eat."

James nodded and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hey you! New kid!"

Harry whirled around faster than you could blink. He had been in the middle of practicing a maneuver that Oliver Wood had taught him before he left Hogwarts. Noticing James and the others he whirled about and started to fly away.

"Hold on!" Shouted Sirius as he began to fly off. "We want to talk to you."

Harry hesitated before landing. He didn't know why but he felt nervous. He had avoided talking to any of the marauders. He didn't want to look at what in his time was a dead godfather, and father, a murderer, and all he had left now, since Sirius had died. Who might be dead now from fighting death eaters when he had come to collect Harry. He gulped. 'Don't think about that.' He told himself sternly. Just the thought that Tonks and Remus might be dead had been haunting him the whole time he had been here.

He dismounted his broom and watched as his father and his friends marched up to him with stony looks on their faces. He glanced at each of them in turn, taking in their expressions.

His father looked as though if Harry made one wrong move he would kill without warning. Sirius stood beside him looking just the same. He felt his body stiffen slightly as his eyes fell on Pettigrew. He felt a rush of anger and hate fill him. How dare he stand with Harry's father and godfather. How dare he! He forced his eyes away and turned them to the last remaining person in the group, Lupin.

Harry stared at him it took him a minute to realize why Lupin looked out of place before realizing that Lupin was the only one here that did not look as though he wanted to kill Harry. Instead his face was a mixture of emotions that Harry couldn't read.

"Prezorski," came a voice jolting Harry out of his thoughts, "you and I need to have a little talk."

It was James. Harry felt shaky. He didn't know what James needed to talk to him about but he knew it wasn't good.

"You're new here so I wouldn't expect you to understand, but I feel it necessary to lay down the law for you." James gave Harry a hard look before continuing.

"You don't belong here. You aren't one of us and you never will be! You're just a wizard that Dumbledore took pity on. You weren't really sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore just put you their cause we had an extra bed in our dormitory. You stay away from all Gryffindor. We will allow you to use the common room to do homework, but we don't want you getting to close to any of us. Your only here for a year, which doesn't make you one of us. One more thing. Stay away from Lily." And with that, he turned and walked off towards the castle leaving a stunned Harry behind.

Harry stood there staring at the retreating back of his father the words he had just said echoing in his mind. He was so fixed on watching his father that he didn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks. Nor did he notice when Remus slipped away from the group into the shadows and headed back towards him. He didn't take his eyes away from his father until he disappeared inside the castle.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, staring at the door. Then realization came to him. He was cold, hungry, and standing in the middle of an empty Quidditch pitch crying.

He wiped the tears away forcefully, and said aloud to no one in particular. "Well this was what you wanted anyway. In a year the chances are good that you will be dead. Better not to have anyone crying over your grave when you're gone." His face got a wistful look to it. "But still," He said glancing up at the castle one last time, before turning to go put his broom in the shed before heading up for dinner. "Still it would have been nice to get to know them."

Remus stood there shocked by what he had just heard Harry say. He had never disliked the boy and had been rather upset by James, Sirius, and Peter's reaction towards him. Harry had never done anything to them directly. James was just mad at him because Lily had yelled at him. He hadn't wanted to go lecture Harry for nothing but he had as usual just followed his friends. Walking back up to the castle however he had felt guilty so he had left his friends and gone back to apologize. He had been shocked however to find Harry staring after them crying. He had just been about to step out of his hiding spot when Harry had spoken making him freeze and listen.

He now felt angry with himself. If James kept true to his word, which he always did, Harry would have no friends. He thought of what the boy had said and while Harry headed off towards the broom shed he turned back to Hogwarts. He needed to go have a chat with Lily and Mary about Harry and see if they could help.

Lily and Mary had searched the whole of Hogwarts looking for Harry. Neither knew that Harry owned a broom and had no idea where he was. They met up in the Great Hall having spilt up an hour earlier, Mary to search the Dungeons and Lily, the Astronomy Tower.

"No luck?"

"Nothing."

"Where could he be!" Lily asked despairingly.

"We checked everywhere, how could we have lost him?"

"Well we didn't check outside maybe we should check there, but let's have dinner first." Mary suggested sensibly.

"Alright." Lily replied reluctantly as the doors to the Great Hall opened and students started to come in.

They chose a seat at the Gryffindor table that gave them a clear view of the doors so they could watch everyone who came in.

Halfway through their meal the marauders minus one walked in. Lily groaned. Her nerves were already stretched from worrying about Harry; she did not need aggravation now.

"Hello my dear Lily, my beautiful flower, how are you today?" Came the annoying voice of James Potter as he Sirius and Peter slid onto the bench across from them blocking their view of the door.

"Black move your sorry ass and get out of my sight and for Gods sake stop blocking my view of the door!" Mary said sharply when he sat down across from her. Everyone knew that he fancied her and she returned the fancy, so for her to speak to him like that was a clear sign of her aggravation.

Sirius stared at her in shock complying.

"What's got you so upset?" He asked, a little hurt by her words.

"The fact that we've searched the whole castle and still can't find him is there any chance you've seen him?"

"Pray tell who are you talking about?" Asked Sirius a bit anger entering his voice at the mention of another boy.

"Harry you fool, Harry!" She snapped her aggravation getting the best of her.

A stormy look crossed Sirius' face and he opened his mouth to retaliate when the doors flew open and in flew a Remus Lupin who was clearly distressed.

Spotting Lily and Mary he made a beeline straight for them, and slid to a stop next to him clutching a stitch in his side and, not noticing James, Sirius, and Peter, he gasped out. "Lily, Mary, had to find you. Figured you knew him best. James, Sirius, and Peter upset him. I stayed behind and saw him cry and heard what he said. You need to know." All of a sudden he froze when he spotted James, Sirius, and Peter sitting their looking like they wanted to kill him.

James opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when for the second time that night the doors flew open admitting a single person.

Instantly the Gryffindors froze as their six pairs of eyes flew towards the one person that they all knew was standing there.

"Harry!" Lily shouted getting up, closely followed by Harry, and sprinting towards him. "Where were you?"

"Flying." Harry said shortly spotting James.

Lily saw the direction of Harry's glance. "Harry I don't know what they told you but don't listen to them."

Harry didn't say anything. Just looked at the ground.

"I didn't know you owned a broom Harry, what kind is it?" Mary asked tentatively hoping to engage Harry in conversation and lighten the atmosphere.

However it didn't work because Harry completely ignored her. "Look," He said bluntly, "I appreciate it but it being friends with me isn't a good idea. Trust me. Now you'll have to excuse me I'm rather hungry."

Both girls stared at him shocked while he sidestepped them and, instead of sitting down at the Gryffindor table to eat, walked to the end of the hall and disappeared through a side door.

The following week was one that confused the whole of Hogwarts.

James, Sirius, and Peter weren't talking to Remus since he had told Lily and Mary about what they said to Harry. Harry himself was never seen except at meal times when he walked through the Great Hall and through the side door all the time. He no longer slept in the dormitory, or was in the Gryffindor Tower at all anymore and no one knew where he had taken up residence.

Lily and Mary, for their part, were furious at the marauders, with the exception of Remus, for what they had said to Harry. Lily had been so furious that she took fifty (50) points from Gryffindor and gave them all detention for two weeks.

It was dinner on Friday when about half way through the meal Harry walked in and, as usual, walked through. Lily and Mary could do nothing but sit and watch, for they had learned he always seemed to disappear on them.

This time however as soon as the door that Harry disappeared through closed, Remus stood up and followed him.

Remus had been watching Harry all week. When the dormitory was empty he had gone in and stolen the Marauder's Map. He knew that by using it he would be able to help him find out where Harry went.

As soon as he disappeared through the door he pulled out the map. Harry was standing not to far down the corridor in front of the painting of a fruit bowl that led into the kitchens.

Remus frowned as he looked at Harry on the map. Harry's last name was Prezorski, right? That's what all the kids called him. The teachers too, and he couldn't imagine some of them calling anybody by a false name; take Professor McGonagall, the new transfiguration teacher, for instance. Heck! Even Dumbledore had said quite clearly that his name was Prezorski. So then why on Earth did the map have him labeled as Harry Potter?

He stared at the map in disbelief. Maybe it was malfunctioning. Maybe he couldn't read or something he shook his head and added that to his list of questions to ask Harry, or better yet James when he was on speaking terms with him again. After all, James had done most of the work on the map.

He stared back at the map trying hard to ignore the fact that it said Potter instead of Prezorski, just in time to see him enter the kitchen.

"So that's where he goes to eat." Remus contemplated quietly. "Fine then. It's time for him and I to have a little talk."

And with that he stowed the map in his bag and headed for the kitchens.

He reached the painting of the fruit bowl and reached up and tickled the pear. He watched it giggle and squirm before turning into a handle to pull open the door.

Gripping it firmly he slowly pulled the door open and stepped into the kitchen the portrait closing automatically behind him.

Harry was sitting at a table trying to eat, complement the food, and get the house elves to leave him to eat in peace politely. He didn't seem to be having much luck.

Remus knew he was going to be careful if he wanted to talk to Harry without having him disappear to wherever it is he went at night. Harry had only been here a few weeks but he already seemed to know the castle better than many seventh years.

As if sensing him Harry turned around to look at him. Harry frowned, but then, much to Remus's surprise he smiled and waved him over.

Remus, feeling bewildered, complied taking the seat across from Harry.

"I suppose your hungry? You probably skipped dinner to come and find me."

Remus just nodded dumbstruck, this boy had been avoiding his, Lily's, and Mary's every attempt to talk to him all week and here he was acting as though nothing had happened. However he did have a point, Remus was hungry.

Harry flagged down a house elf.

"Could I have another meal for Remus here? Now he's not very hungry so don't get him something huge. He's just a bit peckish."

As the house elf scurried away Harry turned to Remus and muttered, "Never tell house elves your hungry. I did that once," He shuddered, "you could have fed the entire population of Brazil from the amount of food that they gave me."

Remus laughed. It felt almost as if he were sitting in the Gryffindor common room laughing at one of Sirius' jokes.

'No, not Sirius,' He thought suddenly, 'James.' Something about Harry reminded him a lot of James. Somehow it seemed to him that, that was exactly the kind of thing that James would say.

The house elf came scurrying back with Remus's food and he was pleased to discover that there was plenty to eat. Indeed too much, and so that when he was finished there was still a sizable amount of food on his plate.

This whole time Harry had been watching Remus. Not doing anything, just watching, and he was making Remus uncomfortable.

Remus looked up and met Harry's eyes. They were a startling green. They looked like pools of emerald and they held so many secrets and had such of depth to them that Remus feared that if he looked into them for to long he would drown. But there was something familiar about his eyes he had seen them not even an hour ago on a pretty red-haired Gryffindor prefect, as he watched the owner of the pair of eyes he was looking at now. He had Lily's eyes!

Remus jerked away his gaze shaking. He gripped the table hard to stop himself from shaking. He knew then. The Marauder's Map was never wrong. He knew why Harry hadn't wanted to get close to any of them. The idea that Remus had now in his head was ludicrous. But what if he was right? It would explain everything. His reaction to James and Sirius, Peter, Lily, even him! Harry wasn't a Prezorski. He was a Potter. The son of Lily and James Potter. And he was from the future.

**Authors Note: Ok no clue where I'm going to go from here so it might take me a while to get the next chapter up. Thanks for the advice and I got so many reviews! Wow! I feel loved. Keep it up and don't flame.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I'd be writing this here for all you people to see? No! I'd be writing it down in a book not on the web

Authors Note: Ok here it is! I got it out quicker than the other one. It took me a while to write this one because I had writers block, but I think it is gone now. I'd have to day that this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it. Looks at reviews, wow! I got a lot, thanks guys!

**musicalmonk17 : Sorry, I'm glad that you like my story, but one of the deals that I made with my mom is that I can't give out my e-mail address. I like reviews and you can say anything you want I don't mind, but the e-mail is a no go sorry.**

**dawn( ) : Glad you like it. I wouldn't think you would be reviewing if you didn't though. I love time turner fics to and there is just something I like better about the ones where Harry goes back in time that I like more than the ones where James and/or Lily come forward in time. Keep reading.**

**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw : I'm so sorry for making you wait, but it is just so hard for me to find time to write between homework and basketball and skiing and church stuff. I know that's not an excuse, but I am trying. This was as soon as I could get this chapter up.**

**Sallywags : Glad you like it. Harry makes up with James at the end of this chapter and he makes up with the rest of them next chapter so his life will get better.**

**Serindipity9 : The dulling club would have been great and now that you brought it up I'll have to add that in there somewhere. Since you came up with it would you decide on a name for it for me? And should we have Harry, Dumbledore, Moody or his new friend that you'll meet in this chapter be in charge? Thanks for the complements and I hope that I didn't take to long updating this chapter that you can't tell everyone you know about it. (Makes puppy dog eyes that she can't do to save her life and stomps angrily away if you say no). And James and Harry will have to duel. We can't have them not!**

**Kara Adar : Wow as in you like it or wow as in this is horrible? I'm guessing it's the former since you told me to write more.**

**shannyauburn : I hope you could wait long enough I'd hate to lose one of my reviewers.**

**Iana Moon : Well they are going to be nicer after this so you get your wish. I can't write mean people all the time. Although I can hold a grudge forever I can't write about other people holding them. Sigh, I'm such a weakling. Oh well. Any way as you can tell by how I have portrayed James so far I lost confidence in him after Harry saw that little seen, but I can hear where your coming from. Now don't get me wrong I love Sirius, but I think that if James didn't like someone neither would Sirius and visa-versa. Yes you can imagine Harry is not too happy with Dumbledore and is even madder after this chapter.**

**A-man( ) : Quite all right, yes quite all right. So glad you like it. I'm just glad that you reviewed again is all.**

**Elizabeth Annette : So glad you like it.**

**phoebe666 : I'm glad you think that I'm so special that you think I should eat those things though I must admit I never was fond of pudding and I ate so much cheese when I was younger that I can't eat it now. Sigh. Why can't I live a normal life? Why? Runs away sobbing and collects herself for the next review.**

**Sweetest Thang : Sensitive and sweet, yes. Smart, very! However I made him look a little dim from the fact that he didn't figure it out before. Oh well. Right now Harry will do nothing because he doesn't know that Remus knows.**

**monkeycheeks : Of course I'm going to finish writing it! I love this story! However its going to take me a while to finish it. I'm just kind of whinging it so I don't know exactly what's going to happen. I have no idea how long it's going to be or anything, but I will definitely keep writing.**

**Maddy : Hey Maddy what's up!? I know you already read this, but I'm answering your review anyway. Ta, see you in school.**

**Lil Miss Potter : Nope he doesn't mention it to Harry. I like to keep readers in suspense about those kinds of things. This chapter isn't very exciting, but it brings in a character that I've wanted to bring in for a while, but the time never felt right. I finally put her in!**

**MuShUgIrL : I'm guessing you like it? Only joking! Glad you like it.**

**Lunatic Pandora 1 : You would think that Harry would know that, but I don't know if he does. We'll just have to wait and find out now wont we.**

**chica91 : Truth be told I don't know what Lupin is going to do. Sigh I really should work out a plot for this story but that makes it so boring. Oh well.**

**beauty78900102 : Glad that you liked it and I updated sooner than last time, however I can't say the same for the next chapter.**

Time Reveals All Chapter 8 

No, that was ridiculous! Completely impossible! Not to mention that that kind of time travel was probably illegal and dangerous. And while that would answer a lot of questions it also brought up more questions, such as why he had come. All of a sudden a voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Remus? Are you ok? Are you," Harry glanced around at the working elves and lowered his voice, "are you still hungry? You've been starring at your plate."

"What?" Remus said, "Oh, no, I'm fine I don't need anything else to eat, thank you. I was just wondering if we could talk."

" That's what we're doing now isn't it?" Harry said cheekily, smiling.

Remus grinned half-heartedly, " I meant somewhere more private, maybe where ever it its that you sleep cause nobody knows where that is."

"They don't? What about you? You found me here. Shouldn't you have been able to find where I'm sleeping too?"

"Yeah I probably could have, but it was easier just to find where you eat."

Harry frowned, he seemed to be thinking about a problem and the answer was avoiding him. He didn't say anything for a minute, he just sat there, then suddenly he stood up. An elf came running and bowed saying in a squeaky voice, "Leaving so soon young master? Dinner in the Great Hall is still in progress. They haven't even reached desert yet. You normally don't like to leave until they are completely finished. Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No everything is delicious as always, however I have something to do that can not wait. I will be back in the morning, would you mind sending Daisy to my room at about 10 o'clock, I need help with my essay still."

"Of course young master I will tell Daisy as soon as she returns form cleaning the Headmasters office. What do you wish for breakfast tomorrow?"

"The usual, oh and would you please send an elf to Professor Moody to tell him that I wish to add to my work schedule and will talk detail with him tomorrow."

"As you wish young master, but he will not be happy," the elf said shaking its head.

Harry sighed, "I know he won't, but he'll live, thank you."

"Always a pleasure to serve you young master," said the elf as it bowed and went back to cooking.

Harry turned to Remus, "Come on then, lets go." He had a frown on his face and did not look happy about leaving. Remus walked next to him, not saying anything.

They reached the door and all of a sudden the nervousness and anger disappeared, Harry's face had hone completely blank. Remus gave a start and Harry laughed mirthlessly, "A mask sometimes comes in handy. Then your enemies don't know what you're feeling and have no power over you."

This terminology shocked Remus, he knew that Harry was taking lessons from Moody, but this was a bit much, however before he got much of a chance to think about it, Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The hall went completely silent. They were used to Harry going through the first time, but they weren't used to seeing him come back out again. Nor were they used to seeing Remus walking next to him.

They were half way across the hall when Lily shouted, "Harry!" Harry whirled around to see Lily and Mary headed towards him and he froze.

His eyes shifted away from the approaching girls and met James' eyes. Anger and the ultimate hatred was etched into his entire face. Harry's blood ran cold and instead of feeling angry right back, sadness engulfed him and a tear slipped down his cheek. Hastily he whipped it away, but it was too late. James was starring at him like he had grown another head. Fear coursed through him mixing with the sadness and he turned and fled.

James watched him go. He was shocked to say the least. From the minute Harry had walked in with Remus, hatred had coursed through him. His life had been perfect. Well almost, he had the greatest friends, and sooner or later Lily was bound to go out with him. Then Prezorski had shown up and every thing had gone down the tubes. Lily didn't want to look at him and Remus was siding with her. This boy was responsible for messing up his life. Now he was confused though. When Harry had looked at him all that anger had frozen and then melted and got washed away. And guilt had seeped into him when he saw Harry cry. He felt guilty for what he had done to Harry. After all Harry was new here and it was he, James, who had started the fight, not Harry. And looking back Harry had never done anything to him. He would have to apologize.

Harry ran outside not even noticing the cold or the biting wind. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, but he didn't pay attention to them, he just kept running.

He stopped when he was out of breath and took in his surroundings. He gulped; this was where, in his third year, he had saved Sirius from the dementors. He started to turn to go somewhere else when he heard something.

He whirled around trying to find the source of the sound, but it seemed to be coming from every direction. The sound grew louder and he recognized the sound of a galloping horse.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of white light. He threw up his hands to shield his face and took a step back, lost his balance and fell.

The light slowly faded, but left speckles on his vision. H shook his head to try and clear it. The hoof beats had stopped. He looked up and fear caught him as he scrambled to his feet.

The horse was dangerous enough in its self. Easily 17 hands high with a long mane and tail, it was as black as the night, which made it hard to see, with not a white hair on it. It wore no bridle, leaving its head free, but wore a saddle with no stirrups and appeared to be made out of black leather.

In the saddle was a girl. Because she was sitting down he couldn't judge how tall she was, but he guessed she would be quite tall upon standing up. Her long brown hair was tied back with a black hair tie and she wore well-fitted long black pants and a long-sleeve black shirt. Her feet were bare and his suspicion on her height was confirmed and she dismounted.

Slowly he reached for his wand as she turned towards him, but stopped when she laughed.

"Don't bother getting your wand out Harry. I may wear black, but I'm no Death Eater. Black just allows me to go around unseen. Anyway you'll need much more training before you can throw a spell at me that will actually hit me, but then again that's why I'm here."

Harry could do nothing but gape at her, "H-how do you k-know m-m-my name?" He stuttered.

She laughed, "I know a lot of things Harry Potter. Some good things some bad things, but many things." All of a sudden she turned and looked straight into his eyes, something she had not done yet, and he gasped.

"Y-your eyes!" He was stunned. Her eyes were coal black.

She laughed again, "Yes, not only do I know things, but I have seen things and gone through things that no human should have to face. That's why I am here. I want to help you with your training and in the end I will travel back with you and help you defeat Voldemort. Will you have me as your ally?" She held out her hand.

Harry starred at it for a minute, but something was telling him to trust this stranger. He reached out and shook her hand. She smiled at him. "What's your name?" He asked.

She looked at him a minute as though contemplating her answer, "Call me Mandarb."

"Ok Mandarb, welcome to Hogwarts. You said you were going to help me with my training, how? And how much do you know about me?"

Mandarb chuckled, "I know quite a lot about you Harry, all that is important is you are from the future. Here you are Harry Prezorski. I know about the prophecy and I know what it means. When your time here is up I will travel back to your time with you and help you fight. As for how I'm going to help you train I am a master in many weapons and will teach them to you. I will also be your martial arts instructor and I will be teaching you wand less magic. I was sent by the Dumbledore in your time and will be your personal bodyguard. Everyone else will know mi as 'Moody's assistant'."

Harry froze information swirled around in his brain, but only two things clicked. "Dumbledore sent you? To be my bodyguard! I don't need a bodyguard I'm not weak!"

"No one said you were," Mandarb soothed, "but having me for a bodyguard is an easier way for me to help you train. I will not fight for you, only watch until things get out of hand and at the end, if you wish me to, tell you how to improve. Trust me."

There it was again, the sensation that this girl who was no older than him would never betray him and would fight with him to the bitter end. He nodded, "Ok, lets go inside I'm sure you have things to work out with Dumbledore and Moody."

She smiled, "Not at all actually I worked everything out earlier. Now just two more quick things before we go in. Moody will still be your main defense professor and things like dark creatures and spell. Also do you want me to be seen?"

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "I don't know what you mean."

"I can blend in with the shadows so that no one can see me or I can make my presence known."

"Make your presence known I don't like the idea of you sneaking around the castle after me."

At this Mandarb laughed before saying, "Alright then its time for you to get some sleep. Your going to need it for tomorrow, trust me," and with that she laughed again.

"What are you going to do with your horse?" Harry asked as Mandarb walked over and patted her horse.

"He'll live in the forest, and don't give me that look, he'll be perfectly fine trust me, he knows how to defend himself against anything in here don't worry, now lets go," and with that she turned and started walking in the direction of the castle while her horse trotted off on to opposite direction.

Harry hurried to catch up wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

"Hey! Sleepy head! Wake up!" Harry raised his arms in defense against the person who was attacking his head with a pillow.

"Wake-whack-up-whack-sleepy-whack-head-whack. Today-whack-is-whack-your-whack-first-whack-day-whack-of-whack-training-whack. So-whack-get-whack-up-whack-NOW!" The last word was shouted in his ear causing him to bolt up in bed, completely disoriented and, as a result, became tangled in the sheets and fell out of bed with a loud thump.

Laughter echoed around the room as he saw the blurry figure of Mandarb rolling on the ground laughing. He glared at her and disentangled himself while reaching up to grab his glasses.

As the blurry room came into focus Harry glanced at the clock to see that it was five thirty. He groaned, "Mandarb it's to early. Why on earth do we have to train at this hour? No one should even be awake at this time; they should all be in bed sleeping.

Mandarb laughed, "You'll get used to it and you'll do it anyway until then because it's good for you and may just save your life, now stop complaining and put some clothes on and lets go."

Harry had been sleeping in the Room of Requirements to get away from the Gryffindors. He had enjoyed the peace, but Mandarb had told him last night that he would have to move back to the Gryffindor tower. When he had complained saying that all the Gryffindors hated him she had given him a sharp look and said, " If I did what people who hated me wanted me to do I'd be dead by now and come to think of it if you did what people who hated you wanted you to do you would be dead by now too. Also not all of the Gryffindors hate you. Remus, Lily, and Mary are quite fond of you.

Harry was starting to quit like Mandarb. When Daisy had come to help Harry she had sent her away and helped him herself. Harry's essay was now twice as long as required and was finished 3 days early, Hermione would have been proud. Mandarb had also given him what she called "training clothes." They consisted of sweatpants and t-shirts and a headband to keep the hair out of his eyes. He dressed quickly and, when he left the room, found her standing wearing a disapproving frown.

"I will give you a break because it's your first day, but you need to dress quicker, we don't have time to waste. Now I need to see what kind of condition you're in. When we get outside I want you to run a lap around the castle."

An hour later Harry was panting. After that first rum around the castle Mandarb had done everything with him. They had run around the castle so many times that Harry was dizzy just thinking about it. Then he collapsed on the ground while she went and made a path for him to run around the grounds. H had run that with her until he knew every little speck of dirt on the track.

"You're trying to kill me!" Harry exclaimed as he collapsed onto the steps. Mandarb had given him plenty of brakes, but he was still dead-beat.

Mandarb laughed "Not yet! That's Voldemort's job and I don't want to deprive him of it. We aren't done yet Harry. We still have 15 minutes until breakfast, which means you still have to go shower and change, but I'm going to make it snappy because I am not going to be late for breakfast. Come on," and with that she hauled him to his feet and they raced up the stairs.

15 minutes later Harry and Mandarb entered the Great Hall to find it all ready full of people. "Mandarb please reconsider and let me eat in the kitchen, please!" Harry begged, but he knew it was hopeless.

"No you are going to eat with the Gryffindors now sit." Mandarb ordered and steered him towards the table. She steered him directly towards the empty seat next to James.

James was in the middle of a Quidditch discussion with Sirius when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Harry standing their looking at him, "Yes?" James asked.

"I-I Well, I was wondering is anyone sitting here?" He pointed to the seat next to James.

"No"

"Do you mind if I sit there?"

James paused, well he had been planning on apologizing anyway, "No, you can sit there and Harry, I'm sorry, I've been a prick," he held out his hand, "can we start over?"

A smile lit up Harry's face as he took James' hand "Sure!"

Harry sat down grinning when a voice from behind them said, "What no thank you?"

James whipped around to see a girl all dressed in black standing behind him. Harry looked around too and opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"No 'thank you Mandarb for forcing me to sit at the Gryffindor table instead of eating in the kitchen and so now I've made up with James all thanks to you. And thanks for deciding what I'm going to eat to help my body get more in shape so I don't kill myself when we do twice the work we did today'."

Harry groaned, "You know I was going to thank you, but now I think I'm going to have to hex you."

The girl smiled, "Yes, you wish, eat anything with sugar and/or salt in it and I will know. Don't touch the coffee. Now if you excuse me I need to go talk to the house elves about the food they're putting out for you. It will have to change," and flashing him an evil grin she strode across the hall and through the side door.

**Authors Note: Ok if any of you lovely reviewers out there know what Mandarb means tell me and if you get it correct I'll go and read all your stories. The answer will be posted in the next chapter. Guesses are appreciated flames are not. And Sherry you know what it means and I'm not going to go read your stories so don't bother. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you honestly think I'd be sitting here writing this?**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry a thousand times and another thousand. I can't believe it took me so long to update. I'm begging forgiveness. I swear that I will get quicker with my updates and that you will never have to wait that long again. Also Mandarb means blade. Congrads for all you people who got it right. Some people mistook my meaning and thought I meant what she was going to do in the kitchen. I apologize for that being unclear. I actually wanted to find out how many of you have read or heard of The Wheel of Time series. They are really good I recommend them to anyone and everyone but don't be put off by there size.**

**Maddy: That has got to be one of the most confusing reviews that I have ever read. Wow. What about dodge ball now?**

**Never Odd Or eveN : Glad you love it and I would be honored if you added it to you c2. Thanks.**

**Warlord Harrsk: I'm updating now. Sorry but I've been under a lot of stress. Don't worry I wont give up on this story. Your review made me blush. Thanks so much for your creativity comment.**

**liz: Glad you like it.**

**beauty0102: I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been under a lot of pressure from school. **

**silverbluenchantress: Here it is.**

**me'shell: Sorry no blue cheese in this chapter. Give me something to do with it. For example having some one eat it or make a prank including it and I'll include as soon as possible.**

**Queen Victoria: I thank you for your complements and I agree updating is my one weekness that I definitely need to work on.**

**IamSiriusgrl: So sorry that I didn't make myself clear about that.**

**abernaith: Glad that you like it so much. Out of curiosity why do you think it awkward? As for her purpose, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Kaaera: Oh my gosh I didn't even remember about his trunk! Ahhh! For now just pretend that it got sent with him. I don't know how I'm going to fix that.**

**Neo-Queen Serenity: I'm glad that you like her.**

**musicalmonk17: Glad you think so. Sorry it took so long.**

**beauty78900102: Cringes, sorry it took so long.**

**Pleione: Glad you enjoy it.**

**queen-of-monkey-magic: Very good suggestion and I used it. Your review made me crack up too.**

**Sadistic Assasin: I wonder why you got censored! Shut up you get to read the storys before anyone else does anyway. Whats wrong with your stories! I'll tell you whats wrong with them! 'goes of muttering to herself' **

**chica91: I hope you think it's appropriate and I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Timra : I'm glad you like it but out of curiosity why so you think its weird?**

**Georgie Gryffindor: Lan is a king, sort of, you'd have to read the books. Anyway for the point of the story James is a little slow and I don't quite know what you mean about Remus and Harry.**

**Serindipity9: You're wish is my command. However they wont be mad at Harry for long because they just became friends with him. Your suggestion will be the main focus of my next chapter.**

**pinkharry( ) : Glad you like it.**

**Time Reveals All**

**Chapter 9**

Remus heard Lily and Mary call Harry's name and sighed. Girls were dense sometimes. True most of the time they handled these kinds of issues easily, but sometimes they just didn't get it.

He watched Harry turn toward them hoping against all hope that Harry would stay, but as Lily and Mary started towards them his hopes were dashed. Helplessly he saw Harry's gaze directed at James and saw the death glare that he received.

Shock filled him as he watched a tear slip down Harry's cheek. Rooted to the floor he watched helplessly as Harry ran out of the hall.

He shook his head. Lily and Mary had reached him now and he glared at them.

"What?" Lily asked

"What! I make progress, got him to talk to me. He was taking me to where he has been sleeping so we could talk more and you just have to go and ruin it! I might never get another chance."

Lily and Mary at least had the sense to look abashed.

"Sorry Remus, I guess we should have known," Lily said.

"Yes, you should have," said Remus still slightly upset.

"Look Remus we are really sorry, but right now what we want to know is what is wrong with him," Mary said.

"I don't know yet," Remus admitted, "Other than what James said I don't know."

Mary sighed, "Come on guys, lets go back to the dorm. I've got homework to finish. Maybe we can talk to Harry tomorrow."

"Al much as I hate to admit it, Mary is right Remus. We'll never find him now. He has only been here a couple months, but he seems to know this castle and the grounds better than we do. We just have to wait until morning." Lily said.

Remus sighed reluctantly, but nodded. "Alright, lets go."

Remus woke up to find the dorm already empty. He quickly got ready and then rushed down stairs to meet Mary and Lily.

"Lets go, if we hurry we might be able to catch him."

They entered the Great Hall and froze in shock. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table and was calmly talking to James and Sirius.

Slowly Remus walked over to the table followed by Lily and Mary.

"…So have you ever played Quidditch before? You're really good. You know our seeker just graduated and the position is open if you want to join the team." James was saying as Remus approached and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" said Lily from behind him.

"Well," James said, "I realized that I was being an idiot basically and I apologized to Harry and he accepted."

"Just like that? I'm surprised you even got a chance to talk to him." Remus commented, "With the rate that he goes through here."

"Well he was practically forced to sit down be some girl," Said Sirius putting in his two cents.

"Don't let her hear you. Trust me, the last thing you want is her mad at you," Harry said.

"I'm not afraid of no sissy girl. She can't do anything to me!" Sirius said laughing.

"Oh can't I?" said a voice from behind Remus.

Remus turned around to be confronted with the most intimidating person he had ever seen.

She glared at Sirius and the turned to Harry, "They said they would change the food for you."

Harry groaned, "How much did they change it? Please don't make me eat something horrible! Please Mandarb, please!"

"Sorry Harry, but it's all health food. That's what you need anyway if you want to keep up with me. You were lagging behind today."

"Lagging behind? In what?" Lily asked curious.

"Running, he couldn't keep up." Mandarb stated simply.

This caused James and Sirius to roar with laughter.

"Yeah you try waking up at 5:30 and running around the grounds on her path at her pace. Trust me you won't be laughing then," Harry told them.

"Oh come on Harry be realistic. You probably woke up at 7 and went for a jog around the castle. You're exaggerating." Lily said sitting down next to James.

At this Mandarb laughed, "He's not exaggerating Lily. In fact he's putting on a brave face. What I had him do today was hard. In comparison to me when I started training he's doing exceptionally well," she turned to Harry, "Don't let that you to your head. You have a long way to go before you can beat me."

"Don't worry, it wont," Harry replied.

The rest of them starred at Mandarb in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" Lily asked, shaken.

"Harry told me. Actually he told me all about all of you." Mandarb said ignoring the curious look Harry shot her way. "Now James, I know you are the captain of the Quidditch team, you wouldn't happen to have a position open that Harry could fill could you? Maybe seeker?"

"I do and I was wondering if Harry would like to take that position." James replied

"Perfect, he would love to. Well that's settled. Now I'm sure you're all wondering who I am so I'm going to make this quick. My name is Mandarb. I'm going to be the assistant teacher for Professor Moody only I will not only be getting Harry into shape, but also teaching him the muggle part of his training. I will be teaching him staff fighting, how to handle and throw knives, how to use a gun and, if he is interested how to use a bow and arrow. I will also be handling his hand-to-hand combat training."

The table occupants stared at her, "Why on earth does he have to learn that stuff? I mean I know he has to fight in a war or something, but it's not like he's going to be a one-man army!" Sirius stated while the others nodded in agreement.

"Harry," Lily tried, "you're taking on to much between Moody and Mandarb, you'll kill yourself from working too much."

"Don't worry about it Lily, I'm only here for a year and I don need all this anyway I'll get my rest while playing Quidditch." Harry said trying to console her.

James looked worried, "Harry I don't know if you should play. You have so much going on you really shouldn't stress yourself with more work such as Quidditch. Don't get me wrong I want you to play, but I don't want you to do too much and stress yourself. I can always find someone else."

"No!" Harry almost shouted, "Please James, please. I can do it. I have to do it! Please."

Harry looked so frantic that James felt sorry for him. "Alright Harry, but if you fell the stress is getting to you and you can't handle it promise to tell me?"

"I promise. Thank you James."

"You know what, I have a free period first, are you and Mandarb going jogging? If so would you mind if I joined you?" James said hopefully.

"Sorry James. I'm with Moody, but if you want I'm moving back to the dorm on Mandarb's insistence and cam wake you up tomorrow to come with us. If it's okay that I'm moving back that is." Harry offered.

"Harry that's fine that you're moving back in fact I'm glad you are. After all you're a Gryffindor like the rest of us. You belong in the dorms and in the common room with us. And I'd love to come jogging with you." James replied smiling.

"Count me in on the jogging too," Sirius said, "I won't miss it."

"Me too!"

"Don't forget about me!"

"Mind if I join?"

Harry laughed. "I don't mind if you guys come, but I've got to ask my coach. What do you say Mandarb?"

"I say, the more the merrier. Do you guys want to learn combat training too? You could always stop if it gets too much or too hard. Plus it might come in handy. I can talk to Dumbledore about it and have you're schedules changed by afternoon," Mandarb said.

"Yes!" they all coursed.

"That would be great Mandarb, thanks so much," Lily said.

The others called their thanks as wall as she headed off towards the teachers table.

"You better get going Harry. You don't want to be late. I'll be there ASAP," Mandarb called over her shoulder.

The other exchanged looks, "ASAP?" Remus questioned.

"As soon as possible," Harry replied, "I'll teach you guys other abbreviations later. I got to go to class. I'll see you at lunch."

They watched as Harry left the Great Hall.

"Yikes," Lily yelped, "hurry up guys, were going to be late for class." The five of them grabbed there bags and rushed off.

Worried when Harry didn't show up at lunch the five of them, now accompanied by Peter who had turned up late during their first class, went to their first afternoon class, Transfiguration.

Halfway through the class there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Professor McGonagall from the front of the room.

The door swung open to show a sweaty and panting Harry.

"Ahh, Mr. Prezorski, I assume you are here for Lily, Mary, Sirius, Remus, and James?"

"Quite right professor," Harry said, "their classes have been changed. They now have class in the morning and training in the afternoon. Here is a copy of there now schedule for you." He walked to the front and handed it to her.

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall peering at the schedule, "you may go."

"Hurry up," Harry hissed, "move it, sharp like."

He hustled them out of the classroom.

"Come on we're going to have to run. Hurry."

The five of them sprinted after him and ran all the way out of the castle.

They reached the front lawn where Mandarb was standing waiting, tapping her foot.

"You're late," she said peering at Harry.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"I'll let it go because McGonagall probably held you up, but don't let it happen again."

She turned to view the others who were panting.

"Ahh, the new recruits, well here are your clothes. Go change I want you back here in 15 minutes. Understand? Good." Mandarb said handing them their training clothes.

As they started off back towards the castle to go change she turned to Harry.

"Lets go, one lap around to castle. I want to be back before they are so you'd better be able to keep up."

The five of them returned to see Harry sitting on the grass panting.

"You hag, you said 1 lap." Harry accused

" Oh did I?" Mandarb replied smiling, "I must have forgotten and just kept on going. Now start stretching. I don't want you to pull a muscle because you didn't stretch.

Harry groaned, but started stretching motioning to the others to do the same.

5 minutes later Mandarb stood up. "All right now that we've stretched we need to warm up. I want each of you to do a lap of the castle. Go at your own pace. Ready, get set go!"

With Harry sitting beside her she watched them start with a critical eye. James and Sirius took off like bullets. They were out of sight quickly, racing around the castle. Lily, Mary, and Remus started out at a slower pace. While they weren't going extremely fast they weren't lagging. Instead they were going at a steady ground-eating pace.

7 minutes later Sirius appeared around the corner. He was breathing hard and had slowed considerably. He looked as if it was all he could do to keep going. Seconds later James appeared behind him.

Seeing Mandarb and Harry the two of them stopped and walked to rest of the way towards them causing Mandarb to frown.

Sirius and James reached them just as Lily, Mary, and Remus were coming around the corner. While looking out of breath they maintained their same steady pace and continued running until they reached the group. They then stopped to collect their breath.

By now Sirius had gotten his breath back and had started to brag. James however didn't join him.

"That was too easy! You call that training? I could do that in my sleep. Did you clock us?

How fast was I?" He turned to the other three, "You slowpokes. James and I whipped your butts! What do you think Mandarb? Think I could beat you now? Now that you've seen me run? All that talk about that stuff that you know. You probably don't know any of it and are just bluffing. It would probably take you an hour to run around the castle."

Mandarb had been staring out across the grounds, clearly deep in thought. Now however she turned around eyes flashing with anger. Sirius had no warning. One second he was standing on the ground bragging the next he was hanging in mid-air.

Out of seemingly nowhere a black wooden staff appeared. Twirling it until all you could see was a black blur she suddenly swung it at him. Sirius only had time to yelp before it stopped millimeters from splitting his skull.

Just as suddenly as it appeared the staff vanished. This time Sirius only had time to sigh in relief and stiffen when two daggers appeared in her hands. With black hilts and silver blades she threw them at him. They passed him only a hairbreadth away from cutting him open. As soon as the daggers left her hands new ones were there to replace them. These she threw as well with the same result. Sirius could feel them passing by him.

Summoning the daggers back with a wave of her hand they disappeared up her sleeves.

A bow appeared in her hands and a quiver of arrows on her back. In her hand she conjured a pack of cards.

She motioned to Harry to come and pick a card.

"It's the King of Hearts," He told her.

"Toss them up," she said.

Harry did. She aimed an arrow and shot. The arrow shot through the air in a smooth arch bringing down a card and pinning it to the ground. It was the King of Hearts.

Like the others the bow and arrows disappeared, but were not replaced. Instead Mandarb let out a piercing whistle and turned to look in the direction of the forest.

Sirius tried to look, but couldn't move from his position.

Minute's later hooves were heard galloping towards them.

Out of the trees appeared the black stallion that Harry had seen the night of Mandarb's arrival.

It galloped out of the trees straight towards her and stopped dead. Without a pause Mandarb vaulted onto it's back. Using her legs she expertly maneuvered her horse to stand right in front of Sirius so she could look him right in the eye.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" She asked.

"N-no definitely not."

"Good, ok first things first. You two," She pointed at James and Sirius in turn, "Need to learn to slow down and pace yourselves. Speed is important, but endurance more so. You three," she pointed at Remus, Mary, and Lily, "had the right idea. With a little work you'll be very good long distance runners. We'll do more running the mornings. I just wanted to see what I'm dealing with. Now follow me."

They did, and much to their surprise, Mandarb led them straight into the forbidden forest. Following silently Lily and Mary looked around nervously while the Marauders looked only a little anxious. Only Harry and Mandarb looked calm. However when Mandarb started to leave to path Harry stopped dead.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Harry's right," Lily said, "It's not safe to wander off the paths if it's even safe for us to be here at all."

"That's not what I mean," Harry directed at Lily and then turned to Mandarb, "And you know it."

"O come on. You've faced them before and you were only twelve. Now your almost and adult. Anyway you got out of it fine last time," Mandarb consoled.

"Yeah, and only lived because of a car with a mind of it's own that I flew to school. I don't think that flying car is here fight now, plus the last time I went they had taken one of my best friends to Azkaban, another friend was petrified, and I was afraid someone was going to die. I think that gave me enough reason to go visit man-eating spiders for a cup of tea. I'm not going there for no bloody training!" By the time Harry finished he realized he had been shouting and the forest echoed with his voice.

"All right Harry," Mandarb said giving him a concerned look. However he avoided meeting her eyes. "I think that's enough for today." She said to the rest of them.

They walked in uncomfortable silence all the way back to the castle. Outside Mandarb stopped to address them, but Harry just kept walking.

"Harry," Mandarb called.

"No, Mandarb, just no. Only three times have I brought friends into peril with me and had them actually fight. Lets list them shall we? How bout 3rd year? Me and two others get caught by who we think is a deranged mass murderer who wants to kill me, and was the reason my parents are dead. I was scared, but I wanted revenge. My companions had to stop me from killing him, not him me. 5th year me and 5 friends go to the Ministry of Magic to save the man who we thought was a murderer. Yes I was scared, but guess what? A bunch of Aurors showed up and saved us. 2nd year, the only time I felt completely scared out of my wits, couldn't do anything and was helpless with a friend with me who I had dragged unwillingly into that situation. Do you know how that feels? To be completely helpless and know you are causing another pain? All the times I've faced danger and the one time I felt useless. But that doesn't matter. He got out safe and didn't join the list of people that I got killed." Harry turned and kept walking. He didn't hear Lily call after him nor hear Mandarb's comment.

"Yes Harry. I do know how that feels."

**Authors Note: I don't deserve reviews but if you do review don't flame please. I promise the next chapter will not take very long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter you need help. I don't.**

**Authors Note: Look at that! Look how fast I got that out. Be amazed, be very amazed! This chapter is shorter than the last one but it's more exciting.**

**Maddy: Could you please write something that makes sense! I read what you reviewed for Irredeemable and that made more sense that what you reviewed for this. 'So put that in you stocking and throw it' what the hell? You are one messed up person when it comes to reviews. You're supposed to talk about the story not how you're 5 ft 9. What the hell does that have to do with anything?**

**Goku-lover21: I'm glad that you like it.**

**misfit2008: I glad that you love it, but what do you mean that you have to go through your mail? I'm confused.**

**Dino-Pac Man: Here it is.**

**beauty0102: Here is the update.**

**IamSiriusgrl: I'm glad you liked it so much I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Time Reveals All **

**Chapter 10**

Mandarb sighed. "Well I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll see you all in the morning for our jog. Good night." And with that she walked off headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius said trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen, Come on lets get back to the tower."

Silently they started to go back into the castle. There was still an hour till dinner and they all wanted to digest what they had just heard.

"How could Harry have known that Mandarb was leading us to go visit man eating spiders?" Lily questioned as they climbed their 3rd staircase. "I mean by his description it must be and Acromantula, but how did it come to be in the Forbidden Forest? I mean there are rumors that there is a colony in "Scotland, but how did he know?"

Nobody said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing.

Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, James gave the password (sacred fire), and they all entered the deserted common room.

James and Sirius flopped down on the couch and Remus took an armchair and Mary and Lily positioned themselves across from the boys.

"My only guess," James commented, "was that he saw something that we missed. Something that he recognized only because he'd fought these things before."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed eagerly, "like the spidery thingies left tracks or something."

"Acromantula, Sirius Acromantula, not spidery thingies," Lily said before turning to James, "But you might be right it's entirely possible because not much is known about the Acromantula."

"Anyway," Said Sirius bouncing in his seat, "now that that's covered we need to discuss a prank. We haven't played a single prank this year and I have a good idea for one."

"Well it just so happens that so do I." James retaliated.

In seconds the two started bickering and Remus sighed, and turned to Mary and Lily.

"Just you watch in a couple of seconds they're going to turn to me and ask me to choose." He told them.

"And how do you?" Mary asked.

"I just have them do them both at the same time on the same day so there's no more problems."

"Remus," Sirius whined suddenly, "can you tell James that my prank is better and we should do mine before his. I mean come on! Multicolored bubbles floating around and bumping off any and all solid surfaces and refusing to pop is so much better than exploding quills."

"I don't know they're both great prank ideas." Remus commented while Lily and Mary started to giggle, "How about this. Why don't you set them off both at the same time?"

"Good idea Remus, the quills can be set off by a trigger word at the same time that Sirius casts the spell that produces the bubbles. You can help Sirius and I'll ask Harry if he would like to help me spell other peoples quills." James said.

"Speaking of Harry where do you think he went?" Mary asked concerned.

"I don't know, but if we want to eat we'd better get down to the Great Hall." Lily said standing up and heading towards the door with the others following.

When they entered the Great Hall they found Harry already sitting at the Gryffindor table with Peter. Having already forgotten the earlier conversation Sirius rushed over a plopped down next to him.

"Hey Harry! You know James was wondering if you would help him with a prank." Sirius said quickly.

More calmly, James came and sat on Harry's other side. Quickly he explained the pranks and asked Harry if he would help him.

"Sure," said Harry perking up, "that'd be great!"

"Good now…" James cut off as Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening. As many of you know this year we have Professor Moody here teaching one of our students. He has asked me for permission to start a dueling club," mutters erupted all aver the Great Hall as Dumbledore paused, "Professor Moody will be assisted by Professor Mandarb and I will be providing equipment. If you are interested in joining please remain after dinner. Thank you."

As Dumbledore sat down people instantly began talking.

"Well guys what do you think?" Sirius asked, "I think we should go."

"I think so too," said Lily, "it could be useful."

"Personally I have to go. I promised Moody I'd demonstrate spells for him. Plus how good my spells are determines one of my test grades. He's really excited about all this," Harry said.

"I find it hard to believe that moody could be excited about anything, and what on earth are you eating?" Mary asked.

"Tofu, Mandarb's idea of health food," Harry replied.

"I'm glad I'm not you man. I wouldn't eat that stuff for anything," said Sirius eyeing it with dislike.

"I've had it before. It's really not bad," Lily said.

"How is it Harry?" James asked.

"Tasteless, breakfast is plain cheerios and lunch is whole wheat bread with low fat cheese, plus I can only drink water." Harry said dully eyeing his meal.

"Sucks to be you mate," Sirius said digging into his plate that was piled with crispy chicken legs, beans slathered in butter, and Alfredo.

Once dinner was over most of the school stayed in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to finish eating. Finally Dumbledore stood up and with a wave of his wand all the tables flew over to the wall leaving plenty of room. Another wave and a dueling stage appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. Dumbledore went and sat against one wall while Professor Moody climbed up onto the stage.

"You've all come hear tonight to learn the art of dueling. To learn how to defend yourselves. This is not a place to fool around anyone who wants to fool around is in the wrong place and I ask them to leave now," Moody's eyes swept over the hall, but no one left, "good now my student and I have prepared a demonstration for you. Harry get up here."

The crowd parted as Harry made his way through to climb up onto the stage.

"Ready boy?" Moody asked as they assumed their positions.

"Ready," Harry replied calmly.

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Domorakoshi!" Harry called.

"Protego," Moody countered before, "Tarantallegra."

Dodging the spell Harry quickly called, "Expeliarmus, Stupify."

Blocking the first one and dodging the second Moody called, "Petrificus Totalus, Tarantallegra, Domorakoshi!"

Harry was able to dodge the first one and block the second one, but the third one caught him off guard.

Harry stood there mouth shut tightly before throwing his wand down as a sign of defeat.

Moody turned to the crowd, "As you can see I have rendered him incapable of dueling. When you are hit by the Domorakoshi spell you begin speaking in different languages, each word you speak is in a different language that the previous one and no one can understand you not can you utter a spell. Most of the time when people try to talk while under the influence of this spell even people who know all the languages that the person is using don't know what he or she is trying to say because they don't make sense. They're just blabbering words."

Moody turned to Harry, "Nosane," He muttered waving his wand.

"Thanks Professor. You want me to fight one of the audience members now right?" Harry asked.

"Quite right now let me see. You boy," Moody said pointing to Pettigrew, "Come up here. I want to see you go against Harry."

"Alright boys on my whistle."

"One"

"Two"

"Three," Tweeeeeet!

"Expeliarmus!" Harry shouted.

"P-protego." Peter said flinching, but the success of his shield made him braver.

"Serpensortia!" He called. However since he didn't have good aim the snake flew straight at James.

James froze as the snake started advancing on him.

"No!" Harry shouted to the snake, knowing he was speaking in parsletounge, but not caring. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu he rushed forward placing himself between James and the snake and hissed, "get away from him."

The snake backed down as Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand causing the snake to vanish.

"Mr. Prezorski, I congratulate you on your daring and saving Mr. Potter.20 point to Gryffindor, but I'm going to have to take 10 away Mr. Pettigrew and give you detention for putting another student in danger."

"Sir," Harry started confused, "If you don't mind me saying, you don't speak parsletounge so how could you know that I was telling the snake to back off instead of egging it on?"

"I don't mind you saying Harry, but judging by the fact that you placed yourself between Mr. Potter and the snake and that after you spoke the snake stopped it's attack I'd think it rather obvious." Dumbledore stated simply, "Why do you ask my dear boy?"

"Because at my other school when everyone found out that I was a parsletounge, in a situation similar to this one, they were all scared out of their wits and thought that I was the one controlling the monster that was petrifying everyone," Harry responded.

"Well my dear boy I don't think you should have a problem with that here. Now it's late and I do believe that it's time for bed. Dueling club meetings from now on will be Mondays and Fridays right after dinner. I wish you all a good night," Dumbledore said before sweeping out of the Great Hall.

**Authors Note: To clear this up I've never had tofu. I'm told it's quite good and I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like my description. Even if you don't please don't flame.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't have much so you're not getting anything if you sue me for owning Harry Potter, which would be stupid because I don't.**

**Authors Note: Sorry bout that. It just seemed that I had one vacation after another. Updates will be a little scarcer soon because school is just around the corner and I have volleyball tryouts on Monday. Wish me luck! Any way I want you all to know that I'm not sure how or if the sixth book is going to alter my story. I really didn't like the book so it's not going to change that much if at all. I know that Dumbledore isn't going to die, but I'm not sure if I'm going to make Snape a good guy or a bad guy. Give me some opinions please. **

**My.Heart.Has.Died.Its.Way.Past.Beating.: First I really like you're name, it has to be one of my favorites. Anyway here's the chapter.**

**shannyauburn: I'm really glad that you liked it.**

**Thee Sadistic: Ok first don't even bring up HBP. There is going to be none of that (I want to keep most of my readers, thank you very much) I know you like it remember I like it to but I can't write it. I really think you should stop reading this simply because I think that for you it's just going to get worse and it would be best if you just stopped now. I'm not saying I want you to stop, I really enjoy and respect your comments, but I think it would be best for you.**

**kupo14: Hey kupo! Actually I've never had tofu but have gotten a ton of review about it so I don't think I described too badly. Actually I didn't like the 2nd book at all but I just had the dueling idea from a reader and I thought the spiders fit in well.**

**Camper Fowler (): Ok this is Catie right? Or is it Katie? Its one of you and thanks for reviewing!**

**chica91: I'm so glad to here from you. After that long wait I was worried that you had given up on me ever updating. I'm glad you liked it so much.**

**pandas rule the world: No Hermione and Ron aren't going to visit Harry. He's all on his lonesome for a year.**

**Syron 13: Oh dear did I say that! I must have totally slipped my mind when I wrote that chapter. I'm sorry if that confused you I forgot all about it.**

**misfit2008:I've never had tofu but it doesn't look too appetizing. Although after writing about it I think I'll have to try it. I'm not looking forward to it though.**

**Von: Actually you're reviews made me laugh. I quite understand the bad fic after bad fic until you snap thing. This is my first fic so I know that it is not really that good. You sound exactly like a really good friend of mine you can find her as Thee Sadistic (she's up a couple ). I didn't consider you're reviews flames at all actually I valued them highly and if you want to read what I consider a flame read what pyrofreak133 wrote. I'm still really really ticked off about that! Let me tell you. I hope that you'll continue to read but if not I understand.**

**Maddy: Glad you liked the Domorakoshi spell.**

**beauty0102: So glad that you enjoyed it.**

**jeremy: The chapters are coming, slowly but they are coming.**

**IamSiriusgrl: I glad that you liked it so much.**

**Lalene Brooks: Thanks for the advice. I probably should have asked my mom, she's had it, but stupid me I didn't. I think I'm going to have to try it now. Any way I'm glad that you rather liked this story any tips to make it better or more to your liking? I'm not making any promises but I want to please my readers.**

**faithfulwriter: I'm glad you like it. Grammar was never my strong point. If you spot anymore mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks.**

**Kilikapele: Glad you liked it and I hope the duel was realistic (in fantasy sense of course)**

**Serendipity9: I have no idea! I am totally not sure what to write. I kind of want to skip this story ahead a couple months and really start to get this story moving but that would be leaving so much hanging! I know that in the next chapter I want to kind of make Harry face his fears and face the spiders but I have no idea as to how I'm going to have people react to him after this. Why don't you tell me what you want to see happen because after all I have to give you the credit for the dueling idea. I need to do some serious brainstorming.**

**Boboky: Glad you think so.**

**pyrofreak113: If you're reading this there is something wrong with you after you insulted me. If you don't like it keep your darn flames to yourself.**

**Time Reveals All**

**Chapter 11**

Lunchtime in the Great Hall showed three Gryffindors sitting at the Gryffindor table picking at their food. Two of them, one girl and one boy, were clearly related, both had shocking red hair and freckles. The boy was tall and gangly with limbs that he seemed to have no control over. She was only slightly shorter, but was clearly younger. Their third companion was a brunette with bushy hair. Her uniform was neat and she had a bag next to her full of heavy books. All three of them had worried looks on their faces and while people all around them were talking and laughing, they sat in silence.

"Remind me again just why Dumbledore said it was necessary for him to send Harry back in time," the red haired boy asked no one in general.

"For goodness sakes Ron!" The bushy haired girl said exasperated, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. He said it wasn't safe for Harry in this time anymore and Harry needed to go somewhere safe to train to fight Voldemort. He said that he is supposed to return at the end of the school year. He also said that we should put this year to hood use and practice anything we can lay our hands on that might be useful to fight death eaters."

The boy named Ron nodded, "I know, but I still can't believe it. It's been three weeks since Remus last told us anything about the past and I'm a mixture of confusion, worry, and nerves."

BANG! The doors to the Great Hall flew open and the hall quieted. People looked up from their food to eye the stranger. Many of the older students recognized him and returned to their food and chatter. Many of the younger years looked nervous and some drew their wands even though some didn't know enough magic to do much more that throw sparks at the man.

He had sandy brown hair and a worn, drawn and tired looking face that was crisscrossed by so many scars it looked like someone had tried to play tic-tac toe and used his face as a board. His robes were raggedy and stained sporting many colorful patches.

Striding across the Hall towards the teachers table a worried expression never left his face except for the time that it took to send a reassuring smile in the trios direction.

The man approached Dumbledore and leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. Dumbledore nodded and stood up. Saying something quickly to the man he turned and faced the Great Hall, which quieted quickly.

"We have a guest that has come to Hogwarts. Many of the older students will remember him as Professor Lupin who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts several years ago. He has asked me for permission to remain at Hogwarts for an extended period of time and I have granted him this request. I expect you to treat him just as well if not better that you treat your professors and myself because he is our guest. I hope you will made him welcome." Dumbledore turned and left the hall with Lupin following behind him.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked the girls when most of the hall had gone back to their food.

"I don't know," said the red haired girl, "but I think we should follow them."

"I think Ginny is right we have to start finding things out for ourselves instead of waiting for others to tell us. Let's go ask Dumbledore," the brunette responded.

The three students stood and left the Great Hall walking quickly. 5 minutes later they reached the statue of a gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Uhhh Hermione, what's the password?" Ron asked the brunette.

"Honestly Ron! How would I know? Dumbledore doesn't grace me with the knowledge of the password to his office. Harry told me once, though, that it is always candy, but it can be muggle or wizarding," Hermione said, "he always gets it by guessing. Let's try it out."

"Okay, hmmm, how about Ice Mice," Ron tried tentatively.

"Fizzing Wizbee."

"Butterfinger."

"Snickers."

"Tootsie Roll."

"Sugar quill."

"Skittles!" Ginny shouted stamping her foot and, much to her amazement, the gargoyle sprang to the side revealing a spiral staircase slowly moving upwards.

"Skittles? What are they?" Ron asked his sister as they mounted to moving staircase.

"They're a muggle candy. I was really just joking," Ginny replied.

They stepped off of the staircase and onto a landing with a big wooden door. Hermione raised her hand to knock, but just them voices floated through the door and out onto the landing.

"- Don't know what you're playing at Dumbledore. Who is this girl anyway? The boy has Moody for goodness sake! He doesn't need more professors. Honestly the boy is going to die before he returns from overwork," Came Lupin's voice.

"Calm yourself Remus, anyway I didn't send her back in time, she sent herself. I don't know how she did it and I was hoping you would drop by soon to tell me if she had indeed gone back in time. For some strange reason I'm not "remembering" these things. Maybe it's because Harry being back in time does not have a big effect on my life, but it does yours. Anyway she came to me and said that Moody would not be able to train Harry enough for him to be able to fight Voldemort so she asked me for permission to go back in time and give him the extra boost that he needs to defeat Voldemort. I gave her my permission and she left," Dumbledore said patiently.

"But why? Why did you gibe her permission? You have no idea who this girl is or where she comes from. For all you know she's a death eater and is going to kill Harry," Remus said obviously distressed.

"Call it intuition if you must Remus, but I'm quite sure that Mandarb means Harry no harm. Anyway I am there in the past as well as here in the present. Do you think that my past self doesn't recognize Harry's importance? Do you think that I would let anything happen to him?" Dumbledore's voice was cold with disapproval and disappointment.

"No, no of course you wouldn't. Forgive me Albus, I'm just so worried. And so tired," Remus said letting out a sigh.

"Think nothing of it old friend. You need rest I believe your stay here will do you wonders. You, of course may stay as long as you wish. I will have Severus fix up some Wolfsbane potion for you," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Are you sure Dumbledore? I could always go home. I don't want to intrude," Remus said.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't think of you having to travel all the way back to your house. Stay here a while," Dumbledore replied.

Hermione exchanged a look with the other two. I seemed they were done talking about anything important. They nodded and she continued her earlier motion and knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore called and the door swung open.

The trio entered. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with Remus standing on the other side.

"Ahhh Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley please do come in," Dumbledore said with a smile. He waved his wand and conjured four chairs, "Please sit down."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered and took a seat however Remus remained standing.

"Sir," Hermione began tentatively, "What's going on with Harry?"

"Miss Granger, A few days ago a girl, who I would say was roughly early to middle twenties in age, came and visited me. She said to call her Mandarb. She was dressed all in black with brown hair that was tied back. Maybe the strangest thing about her was her black eyes. Anyway she said that while Moody was a good teacher, he would not be able to teach Harry everything that he needed to know in one year by himself. She then said, 'Sir, I promise you I mean him no harm. Please allow me to go back in time and help hi. I have a debt and have made a serious mistake. I hope to regain some of my honor and make up for my mistake by helping him. I beg you.' Then she rolled up her left sleeve to show that she bore no dark mark. For some reason I felt a strong feeling as if someone was telling me that she was being honest. She didn't tell me what the debt was and I didn't ask. I actually don't think that I want to know. I gave her my permission; she thanked me, and left. I have no idea how she got back in time nor do I care," Dumbledore explained to them.

"Sir how do you know that she actually went back in time?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Remus has just told me that a girl did turn up one day. She fits the description and has the same name, which I don't think is very common. She is also Professor Moody's assistant and Harry's personal defense coach," Dumbledore replied.

"So let me get this straight," Ginny said to Dumbledore. "You told a girl who came from no where, with a freaky name that nobody knows, that she could go back in time and teach Harry to defeat Voldemort. We don't know if she's a death eater and she seems to be as powerful as you, sir, if she could send herself back in time. For all we know she could be trying to seduce him and, or turn him dark!" Ginny said starting to get a little hysterical.

"If you'll just calm down for a few minutes Miss. Weasley, I'll be able to tell you that so far she has not tried to seduce him nor turn him dark. My younger self is taking classes with her as are Sirius, James, Lily, and Mary." Remus assured her.

"Who is Mary?" Ron asked curious as Hermione rubbed Ginny's back to get her to calm down.

"Mary was a classmate of ours. She was quite close to Lily. After school she ran off to the US and married a muggle. She didn't keep in touch and Lily was quite upset when Mary never answered her letter requesting for Mary to be her bridesmaid at her wedding. They were going to make her Harry's godmother, but again she never answered the letter asking her to come," Remus said sadly.

"But if she didn't answer the letter who is Harry's god mother?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't have one. Lily was adamant that it was going to be Mary or no one, so when Mary didn't show up they made Sirius godfather and Harry never got a godmother. Sirius was heartbroken when she left. I think he loved her though he would never have admitted it. They started officially dating halfway through seventh year. Before that it was clear that they liked each other, but neither could work up the courage to ask the other out. They had a fight last night of term and when we woke up to leave the next morning she was gone. I don't think she even knows that James and Lily are dead," Remus said.

"What was the fight about?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice. She seemed calm now and quite interested as to what had happened.

"Sirius asked Mary if she would move in with him. Sirius never paraded around with the fact that he'd run away from home and so Mary hadn't known. She'd gotten quite upset that he hadn't told her he had run away and been disowned. There was crying and him shouting that he didn't have to tell her every aspect of his life. There was even some swearing thrown in. However it ended with her fleeing the common room in tears and him storming up to bed. Sirius woke the next morning determined to apologize only to find out that she'd left in the night. He was crushed. It took him a long time to recover. We only heard from her once five months after we had left Hogwarts. James and Lily had invited Sirius and I over for dinner. Sirius had to do something for work, he was in training to become an Auror, so it was just the three of us. James and Lily were engaged by the way. Anyway halfway through the meal and owl flew in, dropped a letter, and flew out. It was from Mary and was short and to the point. It said that she had moved to the US and married a muggle. She also said not to try to contact her. Lily was incredibly upset," Remus replied.

"And you haven't heard from her since?" Hermione questioned.

"Now we haven't," Remus said, "though it's not from lack of trying to contact her."

"That's so sad!" Hermione said, "Did Sirius ever know that she wrote to you?"

"No," Remus sighed, "He was just starting to get over her at the time and we didn't want him to have a relapse. I remember several instances when I would just apparate into his living room to make sure he hadn't done anything drastic."

"What exactly do you mean drastic?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Three days after graduation he disappeared and we couldn't find him anywhere. Finally Lily collected herself enough that only after hours of frantic searching, we were just about to contact the Ministry, Lily preformed a locating charm. We found him standing on the rail of a bridge in the middle of nowhere. It turned out he had been standing there all day contemplating whether or not to jump. He confessed later that we had arrived in the nick of time because he had just been about to jump," Remus said shaking his head sadly.

Hermione gasped, "Oh! That's horrible. And she only wrote once?"

"Yes, only once," Remus admitted.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I'm afraid that she actually wrote more that once. Two days after the incident Remus just told you about I was at James and Lily's house waiting for them to come home. During my wait an owl swooped in, dropped a letter at my feet, and flew out. I picked it up to find it addressed to me," At this point he opened his desk pulled out a letter and handed it to Remus, "Here I should have told you before, I'm sorry."

With shaking hands Remus opened the letter and read aloud,

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I fear that death eaters are after me. I had hoped that coming to America would get them off my tail, but they are more persistent that ever. They are the main reason that I left Europe. I didn't want to worry or endanger my friends. Please don't tell them of this letter. I have written them another letter that is mostly false. They will, I time, forget about me and while I will never forget about them, especially Sirius, that is what I want. I want you to help me. I wish to use the Fidelius Charm and I want you to be my secret keeper, please write back if you consent.

Mary."

"She is still under the charm. It worked so well for her that's why I suggested it to James and Lily. Remus I'm going to tell you where she is, and I want you to go get her. It's time for her to be reunited with you and the world. Tell her about everything that's happened," Dumbledore said, "Will you do this for me Remus?"

"I will," Remus replied.

**Authors Note: Bit of a cliffy I know but still please don't follow pyrofreak133's example and flame. I don't appreciate it. Any wat I'm kind of stuck a little for the next chapter so tell me what you want to see. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yeah we've been through this before. I don't own HP.**

**Authors Note: Yeah…I know. I broke my promise. For those of you who actually read this I'm really sorry. Really. Writers block is the worst thing you can curse someone with. And school isn't so great either. Ummm. Yes that's what I wanted to say. With this new review response thing I will be responding using that. Very convenient. For those of you who read and review anonymously I am sorry that I won't be able to respond. I hope you still read this and enjoy it though.**

**kupo14-No kupo. She is not going to be a death eater. No. I'm thinking that that is the name. Maybe I spelled it wrong. Quite probable. My spelling sucks. See you tomorrow for the regents.**

**missprongs07- I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry that it took so long.**

**Shannyauburn­­- Glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long.**

**musicalmonk17- The thing is I'm kind of winging this so I only have a few things I definitely want to happen. I'm up for any suggestions anyone wants to make.**

**chica91- Well I hope that you stuck through this wait too. You are one of my favorite reviewers. I'm really sorry that this took sooooo long.**

**IamSiriusgrl- I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Fk306 animelover- Sorry it took so long. Glad you like it.**

**beauty0102- As you can see by the wait I'm afraid I didn't have the chapter planned out. Unfortunatly. Then it would have been out sooner. Sorry.**

**amrawo- Thank you! Sorry this took so long. No Mandarb isn't actually Mary, but that is a very interesting thought. I might have to do something like that in a future story that I write. Thanks for the insperation.**

**Serindipity9- I'm probably not going to send one of his friends back in time simply because I think it would just be way too confusing for all of my characters. I think I rapped it up in this chapter. And I'm moving on. Next chapter will probably be around Christmas.**

**Kyntor ()- I agree, but this is still just how I interpreted it.**

**megan ()- You fool. It's a geologist now get with the program sista! Any way I know that you are never going to read this response but that is ok. How can you say I'm a great writer when a. You never read Harry Potter so you can't compare it to my writing, and b. You didn't even read my writing. Aim maybe and I'm with you about the computer part but my parents are stubborn.**

**pandas rule the world- Well not originally, but she is going to regret staying away for so long.**

**Time Reveals All**

**Chapter 12**

Harry woke to someone shaking him. Groggily he opened his eyes to find a girls face staring down at him. Groaning he sat up as she moved away. Even after three days waking up at 5 in the morning was a trial. Slowly he moved out of bed and dressed silently. He didn't want to wake the other Gryffindor boys and Mandarb seemed to understand because after she woke him she gave him a smile and left. He knew she would be waiting down in the Common Room for him. After Dumbledore's announcement the night before he had been the first person out of the Great Hall. Sprinting out onto the grounds he hadn't stopped until he was half way around the lake. Sinking down with his beck to a tree he had stared at the forbidden forest, slowly going over the day's events in his mind.

He was ashamed of his reaction when he had realized where Mandarb had been taking them. However he had been truly terrified. He knew that it was only luck of the rarest kind that had saved Ron and himself from certain death. He had never before felt so helpless. Not with the Dursleys, not against Voldemort, not even in the Ministry in 5th year. There had always been a chance, a hope that help would come, a way out. However as hundreds of spiders closed in from all sides he had been so sure that he was going to die. And that worst part was that he had taken his best friend with him. He imagined the Weasley's reaction to Ron's death. Would they blame him? Probably. And if he hadn't lived the Weasley's would have lost Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets.

He groaned as he thought of the dueling club. Curse Peter! Stupid rat! He had ruined any chance that Harry had of getting to know his father. He had no misconception that his father would want anything to do with him after this. Hell the whole school would be flinching when he walked by no matter what Dumbledore said. They would think him dark and that he would attack them at any moment. He wouldn't even be surprised if the marauders threw him out of the common room. This time he wouldn't even have Remus, Lily, and Mary on his side. He had seen the fear on their faces. This is what happens to the great Harry Potter. The boy who wouldn't bloody die. Thrown back in time and being feared and despised by his own parents. Oh yeah that's forgetting his training and being prophesied to kill a mad man. His life was just swell.

He didn't know exactly how long he sat there thinking, and watching the moon rise above the forbidden forest but the moon was reaching it's zenith when Mandarb appeared and told him that it was time for him to sleep other wise he would find training tomorrow particularly difficult. For a moment he contemplated telling her exactly what she could do with her training, but decided against it. She was right. He couldn't stop training no matter what. He could relax only when Voldemort was dead. Only then could he take time for himself. For now he must think of the good of the wizarding world whatever they thought of him didn't matter. Especially when it was in the past, in more ways than one.

"Ok, I think we're done for the day," Mandarb panted. They had worked hard all morning and Harry was thuroly exhausted. Now it was time for lessons with Moody. He was hungry because he had refused to eat breakfast, but he wasn't hungry enough to go and eat lunch in the Great Hall. Neither Marauders or Lily and Mary had showed up this morning. Harry hadn't expected them to.

As he and Mandarb entered the Main Hall Harry said, "I'm going to change," and headed for the stairs.

There was a sigh behind him, "Harry you can't keep running from these things. You have to face them or they'll never go away. You're being cowardly and that's not something that suits you," Mandarb said.

"How dare you!" Harry spun around fuming. After all that had happened! And she called him a coward! "How dare you call me a coward! How would you like it? Having all this responsibility forced onto you! Because of something that happened that you can't even remember! Both my parents died, I had come to accept that. Sirius' death was harder to accept, but I dealt with it. Then some messed-up-in-the-head headmaster, decided it would be a good idea to send me back in time to meet parents I never knew and see my godfather again. With this, however, I also have to see my parents being chummy with the person, who is the reason that they're dead. I have to also deal with first their hatred of me, and then their fear! And you, a person I barely know, decided to call me a coward! You have no idea! How could you? Just stay away from me!" Harry turned and stormed up the stairs.

Mandarb sighed and shook her head she turned around to go into the Great Hall, she needed to think about the best way to deal with this and there was no sense in doing so on an empty stomach. However thinking was postponed for when she turned she came face to face with a very pale Remus Lupin.

Mandarb sighed as she paced. She had, naturally quickly and quietly escorted Remus to her private rooms where she had pushed him into a chair and made him a strong cup of tea. As she bustled about making herself a cup of hot apple cider with cinnamon she asked Remus to relay to her exactly what he had heard. Unfortunately it was everything. He had claimed that he had forgotten his Transfiguration book and had left to retrieve it when he had come out and heard the entire conversation. When Mandarb had questioned him about why he and his friends had missed training he explained.

"I woke up at 7 and found that you and Harry had already left. Quickly I woke James and Sirius and we dressed. James knows a secret passage into the girl's dorm and he went up to wake Lily and Mary. By 7:30 we were heading outside, but when we got out their neither you or Harry were anywhere in sight. We did a lap around the castle and went in for breakfast. We spent the rest of the morning hanging out, outside looking for you, but we didn't see you so we went inside, changed, and went to lunch."

Mandarb frowned. Problems and possibilities were arising in her head by the score. Still she had more questions.

"What did you think of Harry's parsletounge ability?"

Remus paused, considering his answer. Finally he said, "Just me? Or all of us as a group?"

"Both."

Remus paused again, then he said, "Personally I think it's a really interesting and unique gift, you have to understand, I'm a werewolf, I admire and recognize the purpose of these gifts. But the others aren't so keen on it."

"How so?"

"They associate a parslemouth to being a dark wizard. James especially is concerned because his father's an auror and he doesn't want to be friends with a dark wizard," Remus said.

Mandarb sighed and slumped down into her favorite chair. She didn't know what to do. Harry had disappeared and she was stuck in a room with one of the only people who knew who Harry really was.

"I already knew," Remus said suddenly.

"What," Mandarb said her head shooting up, "What did you already know?"

"That Harry was from the future. I figured it out a while ago. The night you came here actually. I didn't know that his parents were dead. Nor did I know that Sirius was dead. I want to know why they died and why and how he came back in time, but I won't pester you or Harry if you don't want to tell me. I also promise that I won't tell anyone. You can even put a secrecy spell on me if you want," Remus explained.

" I see. No I trust you enough not to have to put a secrecy spell on you," Mandarb said.

"Well what now?" Remus asked.

"We keep this quite and don't let Harry know that you know. We also have to convince the Marauders that Harry isn't dark," Mandarb answered, "do you have any ideas for that?"

"I do actually, but I want to handle it. After all I know them better," Remus told her.

"Understandable. You go do that and I'll go find Harry," she said rising and leaving the room.

Remus followed her. He was going to have to make a trip to the library soon for some serious thinking.

Remus entered the common room to find the objects of his search sitting in the chairs around the fire with their backs to him. No one noticed his approach and as he took a seat they greeted him, surprised.

"Remus where were you? You missed Transfiguration," Lily asked.

"Oh I got caught up doing other things," Remus replied casually.

"Like what other things? You've never had anything more important that class," James asked while Sirius pretended to faint from shock.

"Things," Remus finalized, "Guys, we need to told about Harry."

Silence greeted his outburst. A few of them shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't believe that you think he's dark! James he put himself in front of that snake so it wouldn't attack you. He wasn't trying to scare you or attack you. Why don't you think he told us he was a parslemouth? Because he knew that you would react this way," Remus sighed. They still weren't sure. They were still thinking Harry evil. Time to use the guilt trip. "I don't blame him for not telling us either. After all I didn't tell you. I was scared you would reject me. Just like him. Both of our inflictions are generally signs of dark wizards. He couldn't help that he was born a parslemouth. I couldn't help being bitten. If you condemn him, you're condemning me too." Remus looked at them hoping it had worked.

It had. James and Sirius both looked ashamed and guilty. Lily and Mary however looked confused, but a little guilty. For the first time Remus noticed that Peter wasn't around. Where was he?

"Remus what are you talking about? What do you mean you were bitten?" Mary asked giving him a look of concern.

"Mary, Lily, you might want to sit down when I tell you this," Remus' tone was grave and they took seats. Before speaking again Remus put up silencing charms. "I'm a werewolf, have been for as long as I can remember. Mum says I was 3 when I wandered into the forest behind our house. I got lost. In the end I got bitten. I'm a werewolf. I'm a dark creature. Harry's a parslemouth, he has a dark ability. You condemn him and you condemn me," and with that Remus stood up and walked out of the common room.

James immediately rose to go after him and bring him back, but Lily stopped him. "He's right. We need to talk. We can't just keep switching back and forth between hating Harry and liking him. We need to decide."

James nodded and sank back into his seat. "Alright."

" I agree with Remus," Sirius said suddenly. When the others looked at him, obviously confused, he elaborated, "First James, It was rather obvious that he saved you. Second, it's just an ability. Just because he has an ability doesn't mean he's evil. And even if his family was evil and the ability has been passed down genetically, well, look at me. I'm living proof that an offspring can be born in a pure evil family and turn out ok. There is no reason for us not to be friends with Harry. Parslemouth or no."

Against that the other three couldn't hold an argument. All of them nodded their agreement, Harry was there friend no matter what.

"Okay. That's settled," Sirius said firmly, "Now James I've got a spell for the bubbles. I think it would be better though if several people set them off in several different places. James do you have a spell for the quills?"

"Yes, and the trigger word is mayhem."

"Brilliant. Now we should do it tomorrow morning. At 11:37. That is a quarter of the way through Slytherin and Hufflepuff 2nd years Transfiguration. McGonagall will throw a fit. Does that give you enough time to hex quills?"

"Plenty, I'll start now," James said shooting a spell across the room to where a third year had left her quill, ink, and homework on the table while she went to her dorm to get a book. "Now we are late to dinner. Lets go down and apologize to Harry and Remus."

Silence filled the corridors as a group of teenagers snuck into their places. They were grouped in twos. James and Lily, Remus and Harry, and Sirius and Mary. Remus and Harry were in the Entrance Hall while James and Lily were just inside the Great Hall. Sirius and Marry were on the fourth floor. They used James and Sirius' mirrors to communicate. It was 11:35

"Two minutes now, does everyone know the spell?" Sirius asked through the mirror.

"For the last time Sirius we do!" Lily said exasperated, "and before you ask the plan is to cast the spells, say the trigger word, and get out of here without being hit by a bubble, we know!"

"Ok, ok, just checking," Sirius grumbled.

"11:36," James reported nervously. He looked through the doorway at Remus and Harry. They had come down to the Great Hall and found the two of them chatting and eating happily. Both of them forgave the four of them immediately and were all too happy to help with the planning. Now Remus shot James a thumbs up.

20…19…Sirius was relaying last minute instructions, but no one was listening…13…12 …11…10…Lily held up her hands and started counting down the seconds for Remus and Harry, who nodded…5…4…everyone readied there wands…2…1… "NOW!" James shouted as 5 voices shouted the spell and five jets of light that turned into bubbles shot out of their wands. "Mayhem!" James shouted and shot his own bubble spell. "Run!" The four of them sprinted for the exit, dodging bubbles, as shrieks echoed throughout the castle as quills exploded either in bags of hands. Darting outside they sprinted towards the forbidden forest.

James checked his watch. 11:38. Sirius and Mary had 2 minutes to get out here. Mandarb was meeting them here at exactly 11:40. If they weren't all here by then she wouldn't back them up in their innocence.

Lily shifted nervously, "Where are they? I knew that setting them off on the fourth floor was a bad idea. They'll never get out in time!"

Privately James agreed with her. Yet Sirius had insisted. He checked his watch again. They had 30 seconds.

Remus looked nervous and Lily downright frantic. James felt worried too. He glanced at his watch again just in time to see the last second click past. As it did Mandarb stepped out from behind a tree. Looking at their worried faces she smiled before saying, "Well done you two. You have effectively worried your friends."

Much to Lily, James, and Remus' surprise Sirius and Mary also stepped out from behind trees.

"Ha! You should have seen your faces! Thanks Harry. If not for that secret passage we never would have made it in time," Sirius said laughing.

"Anytime," Harry said grinning lopsidedly. "Now I believe we have running to do."

The six of them walked into lunch chatting happily. Mandarb had said she had to go to her office and would meet up with them later. As they entered the Great Hall they froze at the comical situation facing them. Then they burst out laughing.

The scene that met them was pure humor. Many students bore singed faces, hair, clothes, or bags. Obviously from the exploding quills. Even funnier many people wore multicolored clothing. Some sported green hats with purple robes and yellow bags. Some even had there skin tinted. They had encountered multicolored walls and items in the Entrance Hall, but no bubbles. Now they realized that the bubbles must have bounced off to different parts of the castle. In the confines of the Great Hall bubbles were still bouncing around turning things different colors.

"Potter! Black! Lupin!" McGonagall had stood up. The boys doubled over in laughter at the sight of her. Her skin was neon pink with a florescent orange hat and bright green robes. "Are you responsible for this… this…outrage?" She sputtered.

The boys shook their heads, unable to talk from laughing so hard.

"Prove it!" She shouted, her face going red, "And undo this spell!"

"Don't…know how," James choked out.

"Didn't do it," Sirius gasped.

"It's true Professor. They were with me. They couldn't have done it. Where was it set off and when?" It was Mandarb coming to their rescue.

"At 11:37. The exploding quills ere random, all over the school, no house was spared. The bubbles were let loose in the Entrance Hall, Great Hall, and fourth floor corridor. What time did they meet you?"

"11:40. But unless you are suggesting that they set the bubbles off in the fourth floor, then ran downstairs and set them off as well as the quills all at the same time and then all met me out by the forbidden forest in 3 minutes…"she trailed off and raised and eyebrow.

"No I guess not," McGonagall grudgingly allowed shooting them a glare.

"I didn't think so. Now as Transfiguration professor I suggest you come up with a spell, and quick, to transfigure everything back to its correct color," She looked down at herself and then back up, "I don't appreciate being pink."

**Authors Note : Yeah you know the drill, read, review, no flames. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling I probably wouldn't be broke and in debt to a ton of people. Guess I'm not her and last time I checked she was the only one who owned Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: It has taken me way too long to get this written. I'm really really sorry. I know I've lost probably a majority of my readers, but with school and everything, it's just been ugh. Hope you guys can forgive me and now that it's summer I'm going to be updating a lot more. Now here's a little Christmas in June for you all.**

**Time Reveals All**

**Chapter 13**

Slowly Harry felt himself returning to conscious. Yawning and stretching he opened his eyes. Looking out the window he noticed there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. It looked like at least a foot. Mentally he sighed. He hated when it snowed because that meant Mandarb made them run around the school. The stares of the other students, especially the first and second years when they changed classes, was insufferable.

Quickly he stepped out of bed and onto the cold floors. Changing hastily he frowned. Why weren't the others getting up? It was normal to have to drag James and Sirius out of bed, but Remus was usually up. Heck James and Sirius were always up by now anyway. All of them had gotten used to waking up earlier now, having been doing it so much. For goodness sakes he had slept late. Why wasn't anyone up?

Suddenly Harry realized. He could have kicked himself. It was Christmas. Mandarb had given them this one-day off to enjoy. Spotting the piles of presents at the ends of his friend's beds he wondered how he hadn't noticed them before. It was Christmas and his friends were sleeping in, just like they deserved to. He, however, couldn't afford a day off. The Dark Lord didn't wait for anyone, and he had less than a year left before he would be forced to confront him. Besides, he was already dressed. He might as well go for a run. Outside. The exercise would warm him up and it would be a good experience to work in the snow.

Quietly he crept out of the dorm and down the stairs. He didn't want to wake anyone. They would probably insist that he stayed in and celebrated with them. Entering the common room he sat down in an armchair by the fire and began to lace up his shoes. At the sound of his name, though, he shot up instantly going into a defensive crouch despite the lack of weapons.

Spotting Lily at the foot of the stairs leading up to the girl's dorms he relaxed. She too had on jogging clothes and carried a pair of shoes in her hand. Idly Harry wondered what she was doing up before shaking his head in concentrating on what she was saying.

"-Should have known you'd be up. You probably thought you'd disappear for the day didn't you? Well your not. You're going to spend a relaxing day with us. We all deserve a break, you included. Especially you, because you work so hard. You and I will go for a run, but then you'll have to promise me that you will relax for the rest of the day. You hear?"

Harry considered his choices. If he left now she would no doubt hunt him down, and if he didn't promise she'd probably rouse the Marauders right away and not let him go for a jog at all. Better to promise. He could do with some rest.

"Alright Lily, I promise," he said in defeat.

"Good," she said, with a knowing smirk of satisfaction, "let me just put my shoes on and we'll go."

It was quite cold out, but as they started moving they warmed up quickly. Their chosen path was around the lake, where the snow wasn't quite as high. When they finished their jog and were heading back in Harry asked her, "How did you know I'd be up? And what were you doing up? I figured you'd be sleeping in like the rest of them."

Lily laughed, "I've never been a real late sleeper and with training I've just gotten used to getting up earlier."

Harry nodded his understanding. He'd never been a real late sleeper himself, the Dursleys had made sure of that. As they drew closer to Hogwarts they noticed someone standing at the top of the steps. As they drew closer they recognized the tall brown haired girl.

"Hello," Mandarb greeted, "Merry Christmas! Let me say I don't think I've ever been prouder of two pupils. Coming to work when you don't have to. I'm impressed. Come with me. When I saw you I decided to give you both gifts. Come with me and I'll show you." Turning she headed towards the forbidden forest and the two followed.

Thirty yard in Mandarb stopped them in a clearing and motioned for them to be quiet. Suddenly she let out a shrill whistle. The sound of galloping hooves penetrated the still forest. Into the clearing came three horses. Mandarb's own black came first, followed by a chestnut and a piebald. The black stopped by Mandarb while the chestnut walked up to Harry and the piebald to Lily. Harry reached out a hand to stroke the chestnuts sleek coat as the piebald nudged Lily asking for attention. Lily too began to pet the horse that stood before her.

"They are only half trained, but I'll help you with that. Don't worry. They will protect you and fight like they're two people. Harry you'll probably want to train yours for battle, but I wasn't sure what Lily wanted hers for. I brought them with me for some pleasure work in training, but I had to give them to someone eventually." Mandarb told them.

"You mean they're ours? We get to keep them, and train them!" Lily asked excitement lacing her voice.

"Of course! Did you think I just brought you here to look at them? Most certainly not! They belong to you now and will not answer to anyone else. You'll need to take good care of them. They are exceptional horses. I only pick the best to train. Merry Christmas." Mandarb replied.

"What are their names?" Harry asked, curious as to what name this beautiful animal answered to.

"Your chestnuts name is Cyndane, which means last chance, and Lily's is named Mahdi, or seeker," Mandarb said simply.

Lily smiled, "Mahdi," she tested, "Seeker. He has been well named. When you look in his eyes you almost think he is looking for something."

Harry, however, shuddered. Cyndane. Last chance. Cyndane was also well named. His last chance to defeat Voldemort was coming. His last chance to save the wizarding world was coming.

Mandarb noticed his mood and realized the cause. "She was named Cyndane due to the fact that if her mother failed to produce a healthy, strong foal, she would be put down. Her mother had excellent bloodlines, and was an amazing horse, but all her foals had been sickly and had died. All of them except Cyndane. You can change her name if you wish."

"No," he said, surprisingly vehemently. Calming himself he said, "no. Leave her name be. It is very fitting. By the way, what is your horse named?"

"Firebolt," Mandarb said grinning, "no hidden meaning, just strait out Firebolt."

Harry grinned too. Giving Cyndane a final pat he said, "We should probably return to the castle. The others will be up by now and wondering where we are."

The others nodded and they left the horses to trudge up to the castle.

"Where have you been?" Sirius' voice berated them as soon as they walked through the portrait hole.

"We went for a jog around the lake, and then Mandarb had something to show us," Lily replied. Mandarb had left them in the Entrance Hall saying she would see them later, and had disappeared down towards the dungeons.

"Well it's about time you got back! Come on. James made us wait to open presents. Now that you're here we can. Sit down," Sirius ordered.

Joining their friends in a circle of couches by the fire they divided up the presents. With an amused look on his face he watched his parents and their friends rip open their presents.

"…yes! Mum got me that prank kit…"

"…Advanced Arithmancy, just what I wanted!…"

"…The self updating Quidditch through the Ages! perfect…"

"…Werecats for Werewolves, hmm interesting…"

"…Advanced Charms for the Future Master! Brilliant…"

"…Broomstick servicing kit! Yes!…"

"…Oh my god mum and dad got me a Crup!…"

"…Look at these sweets!…"

After everyone had calmed down enough Harry ran up to his dorm and pulled a bag out from under his bed and brought it down.

"Ok, no here are the gifts from Mandarb, and the gifts from me," Slowly Harry passed two packages to each of them and motioned for them to unwrap them on by one. James went first. Soon, lying on his lap was a new broomstick, and two knives with a stag imprinted on each hilt and on the leather sheaths.

"The broom is from me. It's custom made. The knives are from Mandarb," Harry said, smiling when James nodded dumbly, unable to speak. Harry motioned for Sirius to go next.

Sirius also received knives, though his had a large shaggy dog on them. From Harry he received a map. Looking at it he let out a gasp. It was a map of Hogwarts. There were many secret passages he had never known existed, along with many he did. Shocked he looked up at Harry who smiled. "Yup that's a complete map of Hogwarts. You might want to add a couple of the passages to that other map of yours." Dumbstruck Sirius just nodded and folded it up again.

Remus' knives had a howling wolf and the paper he received from Harry made him frown. It was obviously potion instructions, but for what? Questioningly he looked at Harry who said, "It's called the Wolfsbane potion. It will help you keep your mind when you transform." Tears welled up in Remus' eyes as he stared at eh parchment.

"How…" he trailed off.

Harry just grinned, "That would be telling now wouldn't it?"

Remus nodded and whispered, "Thank you. Oh god thank you Harry!"

"Thank you Remus," said Harry. Remus looked at Harry for a moment, then nodded and motioned for the next person to unwrap theirs.

Lily did. Her knives had lilies of course, but she also got a beautiful crystal lily pendent from Harry.

"It's a protective amulet. It will block anything short of an unforgivable, and it might even lessen the effect of those," Harry explained.

Lily muttered her thanks and began examining the amulet. Only Mary was left and they watched as she unwrapped hers. The knives had a wand with stars coming out of it. Harry's present seemed quite plain though. It was a pair of journals, simply wrought with plain leather covers. It seemed plain, at least until Harry explained.

"Those journals are communication journals. Whatever is written in one can be read in the other. They never run out of pages and what has been written cannot be erased. Give one to someone else and until you take it back it cannot be stolen. They also can not be read except by you and the other person."

For a minute they all examined their gifts until Sirius realized something.

"Harry are you planning on opening your gifts any time soon?" he said with a grin.

Surprised he looked at his feet and noticed a small pile of presents he also noticed their was another package in the bag that had held Mandarb's presents. Failing to hide his surprise he nodded and unwrapped his knives, and nearly dropped them. Instead he stared at them as if they were deadly vipers. Imprinted on each of them was a lightning bolt. Putting them to the side nervously, he turned his attention to his other gifts. From Sirius, a basic prank kit. From Mary a quill and a never empty bottle of ink. From James a book on famous seeders and their tactics. From Lily a book on martial arts. From Remus a book on Animagus Transfiguration. At this he laughed.

Remus shot him a curious look.

"Sorry, it's just that Moody had been complaining that I need to get this book. He insists I read it , though I don't know why. He's already made me a competent animagus. Still Remus I thank you. I didn't have the left over money to go buy it and the library didn't have it. Thanks."

"You're welcome. What's your animagus form?" Remus asked, curious.

"A leopard. Not native, but still convenient when you want to sneak around, or climb something," Harry said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Sirius asked.

"I was going to, but I just completed the transformation successfully a couple days ago. I wanted to solidify my ability," Harry told them.

"Will you show us?" Lily asked eagerly.

In response Harry stood up and focused on becoming his animagus form. Prowling around he took in each of their scents. He would be able to find each of them now just by their scent. Quickly, with the demonstration over, he changed back.

"You need a nickname," James said.

"What about Pads?" Remus suggested.

"No too much like Padfoot. We need something original. Something new," James told him.

"How about Freckles," Lily suggested.

"Hmm, Freckles, I like it. What do you say Harry?" James asked.

"Sounds good. Now I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat and enjoy our day off. After all it will be over before we know it," Harry said standing up.

A chorus of 'good idea,' and 'after you' answered him and he led the way out of the common room.

**Authors Note: I know it's kind of short but please don't flame and tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter this would be the sixth book. Sadly it's not. I also do not own the description of a join up. That was copied from the Heartland books by Lauren Brooks.**

**Authors Note: I really wanted to have this up on the thirtieth for my two-year anniversary of this story, but I couldn't quite make it. You guys are getting two chappies because I love you all for sticking with me and encouraging me throughout this whole story. I love you all and I hope you guys keep reading. By the way the TRATRATRA signifys a break.**

**Time Reveals All **

**Chapter 14**

Lily stood on the empty Quidditch pitch and starred at the stars. She didn't know what had possessed her to come out here, especially at two in the morning, but she had. Lowering her gaze she scanned the stands and was surprised to see a person sitting in the Gryffindor section. Frowning she wondered who else was out so late. Or early, however you looked at it. Were they also stargazing, or were they doing something they probably shouldn't be? Well she wasn't Head Girl for nothing! Making sure to avoid notice she crept up the stairs. Curious she approached the figure, careful not to make a sound. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the messy mop of black hair. Slowly she approached him and took the seat next to him.

"James?" Lily asked quietly. She was reluctant to break the silence, but she was curious as to why he was out here.

"Hullo Lily, what are you doing out here?" James responded.

"I should be asking you the same question James Potter! What are you doing out here? In the middle of the night no less! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lily lectured forgetting that she herself had no more right to be out here after hours than he did.

"Yes I do. Do you?"

Lily was glad it was dark to hide her blush.

"Uhh, yeah, well, sorry 'bout that. Sometimes I just get caught up in the whole Head Girl persona you know?" Lily sighed and glanced at him, "sometimes I wish I was more like you."

"Like me! How?" James asked incredulously.

"You're so calm about it. You almost never assert your right to your authority. Most of the time you don't even acknowledge it. That way when you do, it carries twice as much weight because people know you really mean it. I use it so often people usually just listen, nod, and then go on with whatever it was they were doing. I can't get my mind around all this responsibility. I keep feeling, 'Well I'm Head Girl so I have to do this' or 'As Head Girl it is my job to make sure that such and such is done and done in an orderly fashion.' A lot of the time though people don't take me seriously." Lily explained not letting herself meet his gaze, which was trained intently on her face. She wondered if it had been wise to confess so much to him. Still she couldn't help herself. Every word she had said was true so she was surprised at his reaction.

"They listen to ME? You've got to be kidding. No one gives a wit as to what I say, that's why I never do. They all know I'm nothing more than an unruly prankster who is more likely to break rules than to enforce them. No one wonders more than I why I got the Head Boy post. I don't know why the Headmaster chose me. There are several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that would be better than me. Even some of the Slytherins would be better than me. Remus certainly would be. As for people not listening to you, are you crazy? You've got to be one of the best Head Girl's that Hogwarts has had in years! You even make the Slytherins wary of you, and that's no easy feat! I've had people confess about pranks to me because they thought you had looked at them wrong and believed that I would be more merciful. You say hop and there are only a few people in this school who wouldn't do it until you say stop. And that's not counting the ones who don't first ask you how high." Suddenly he laughed and looked away from her incredulous stare. "I guess we each have our own methods."

Silence stretched for a few minutes, but Lily was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't uncomfortable. James was right. Sometimes people did listen to her. Smiling she leaned back onto the bench behind her. Something good had come out of this midnight wander after all.

"Lily," James asked suddenly, "do you still hate me?"

Lily frowned considering. "No. I don't. Truthfully I don't think I ever hated you. I was just annoyed at the way you treated others. But you've changed, and I've changed. We've both grown up and these past couple months I've gotten to know you. You're not that attention seeking, nasty prankster I thought you were. Instead you are kind and just like to have some harmless fun." Lily blushed again thinking about what she had just said. He must think her some sap-hearted milksop!

James however looked surprised. Instead of throwing her words back in face and making fun of her he said, "You really feel that way?"

"Yes," Lily said wondering where this was going.

James nodded then visibly collected himself.

"James, what is it?" Lily asked.

"Well Lily, just hear me out. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I ask you to hear me out ok?" He waited for her nod before continuing. "Well, I agree I've been immature but I've changed. A lot. And you agree with this. There's one thing though, that hasn't changed. I've always admired you, shall we say. I've admired your looks, your brains, and your personality. You're a great person. I've always wanted to date you, but you always turned me down. Now I see why. You've said no so many times, that others would say you've made it clear enough for a deaf man to hear. I've not right to ask this, and I understand if you say no, but I have to ask. Will you go out with me?"

Lily stared at him. This was the last thing she had expected. Silently she took a long look at him. She hadn't really noticed before, but he had grown up. Emotionally and physically. No wonder he was the most sought after guy in Hogwarts. The thought of all those jealous girls made her grin. And if she thought about it long enough she was sure she could come up with a few boys who wouldn't be too happy either. She had fancied James for a long time, but hadn't allowed herself to admit it. Now she grinned at the realization. "Yes," she said, "yes, yes, yes!"

James grinned, "Really! Your serious?"

"Yes," Lily said and knew she had never been so sure of herself in her whole life.

James hugged her tightly murmuring into her hair about how happy he was. Laughing she stopped listening to his ecstatic muttering and hugged him back inhaling his unique smell. Strangely he smelled like a combination of wet earth and rain. Smiling happily she realized that the moonlit walk hadn't been pointless at all.

TRATRATRA

Lily didn't know how Mary did it, but when her fried saw her and James walk out of the castle chatting happily she squealed and ran up and gave Lily a bone-crushing hug.

"I knew it! I just knew you two would get together. There was no way that you couldn't! This is great Lily! Now you and James can go on double dates with me and Sirius!" Marry continues to prattle on not realizing that James and Lily were staring at her in shock.

Suddenly James smirked, "Finally made it official eh, Padfoot? And when were you planning on telling your friends huh?"

Sirius looked properly abashed. "Sorry James, but Mary said we couldn't tell anyone until the two of you hooked up. I also owe her ten galleons now. She bet me it would be before the New Year."

They all laughed, but James noticed that both Harry and Remus had slightly sad looks on their faces. Sirius noticed it too and threw an arm over both of their shoulders. "Aww come on guys, we'll find you guys someone, don't worry."

Remus looked surprised at that, but didn't say anything. Harry just turned away to look at Mandarb. Nodding she clapped her hands to get their attention before saying, "Ok well I don't really know what to do today since it seems I'll have to split you guys up. Lily and Harry, you'll start working with Mahdi and Cyndane, but what do you others want to do?"

The four of them exchanged glances. All were obviously thinking the same thing. While Lily and Harry had told them about their additional Christmas presents they had not really thought about the fact that the gorses would need additional training.

"How about this," Mandarb suggested, "each of you decides on a weakness that you have and then work on improving it."

Deciding that her suggestion made sense they all headed off into different directions to practice their chosen activities while Mandarb called the horses.

"While it is obvious that you two are already their owners I think it would be best if they put their full trust in you. To accomplish this we are going to try a technique called joining up. When you join up with a horse you teach him that he has two choices. He can either put his faith in you and trust your every decision, or try to make it on his own. Since horses are natural herd animals they prefer to be with you rather than on their own. You will use body language, and learn to read some of the signs that the horse gives you. Doing so you will assert yourself as leader of the herd and your horse will abide by your decisions. Trust between you and your horse is a necessity if you want to accomplish something. Now watch carefully. I shall do it once with Firebolt and explain as I go. Then it will be your turn." Turning around Mandarb conjured a round exercise pin to "Keep the horses from really running away," and a rope for "encouragement."

Lily paid close attention as Mandarb ushered Firebolt into the ring. Like many young girls she had been a horse lover and had read every book about horses and ponies that she couldn't get her hands on. As she had grown older she had grown out of that, but horses still interested her. She watched as Mandarb flicked Firebolt on the hindquarters with the rope. Firebolt shied away towards the rail. Clicking her tongue and swinging the rope in his direction she got Firebolt moving at a canter around the outside of the ring while Mandarb stood in the middle.

"I'm asserting myself and driving him away from me," Mandarb explained. "I keep my eyes on his and make sure my shoulders are square with his head. These movements, along with clicking my tongue and occasionally swinging the rope in his direction, keeps him moving. It's best to keep them at a canter for several circuits. How many is really up to you, but for the first time I'd suggest at least five if not more. The next step is to get him to change direction. Let him slow down a little and take a step towards his future path. Be sure that you aren't too far in front of him, but not to close to him either. " Carefully she demonstrated, making sure they understood, "Good. Now set him off cantering again." After a few more circuits Mandarb said, "There! See how his inside ear has stopped moving and is now fixed on me? That is the first of three signs a horse will give you when joining up. It means both that you have his attention and his respect. Keep him going though."

One more circuit later Mandarb continued her explanation. "See how he's tipped his head slightly and has started to lick around his mouth and makes chewing movements? That's the second sign. It means he wants to be friends with you. Keep him going until-there! The third sigh! When he stretches out his neck as he canters and lowers his head until it's near to the ground. That's how he says that he's tiered of running away from me and wants to be a team with me. Now I drop my eyes and stop using the rope. I turn my back to him and wait. Now it's all up to him."

Lily watched amazed as Firebolt stopped his canter and started walking toward Mandarb. Upon reaching her he stretched out his neck and laid his muzzle on her shoulder. Lily stood in shock as she watched Mandarb walk away and have Firebolt follow her as she walked around the ring, until finally she came to a halt and turned around and gave him a pat on the neck.

'I want to do that,' Lily thought running her hands along Mahdi's neck. 'I want Mahdi to trust me like that.'

Mandarb smiled at them, "Well, who wants to go first?"

Lily stepped forward, "I do."

"Ok then get in here, here's the rope," Mandarb said handing it to her and leading Firebolt out of the ring.

Leading Mahdi into the ring Lily felt her heart in her throat, what if it didn't work, what if Mahdi didn't respond or worse, she forgot how to make him respond.

"Calm down," Mandarb said, "You'll do fine, anyway Mahdi can sense your tension. He'll believe something is wrong and get even more upset and he won't respond. Calm down and I'll talk you through it, now get him moving."

Clicking her tongue she swung the rope in Mahdi's direction. Snorting Mahdi moved away from her. Emboldened by this she swung the rope at his heels again and clicked her tongue.

"Good now just keep him cantering," Mandarb instructed.

Lily nodded and concentrated. Seven circuits later Mandarb said, "Good, now do you remember how to turn him?"

Lily nodded, " I think so."

"Give it a try," Mandarb encouraged.

Lily stopped her use of the rope. Mahdi slowed to a trot quickly, but Lily didn't give him a chance to slow further. Taking one step towards his future path Mahdi whirled around and began trotting the other way. Quickly Lily began to cluck and swung the rope behind him, driving him away again.

"Very good," Mandarb complemented and Lily felt herself swell with pride. Mandarb didn't believe in giving complements unless they were earned and usually it was just a 'not bad.' "Now," Mandarb continued, "look for the first sign and tell me when you see it."

Lily watched Mahdi's inside ear for three circuits until she noticed it stopped it's moving about and had fixed on her. She said as much to Mandarb who nodded with approval. Another circuit and Mahdi began making the chewing motions, but it was another two circuits before he lowered his neck as he cantered.

Quickly Lily lowered her eyes and turned her back to Mahdi. Coiling the rope, she held her breath, hoping she had done everything right. The sound of hoof beats behind her made her breath come in gulps. Suddenly a warm muzzle nudged her shoulder. Grinning she turned around to rub Mahdi's nose. Remembering the next step though, she turned away from Mahdi again and began walking away from him. The sound of hoof beats followed her as she walked in circles, first right, then left. She even ran a little and he trotted following her. Joy filled her. She had done it! She had joined up with Mahdi and really earned his trust! Grinning from ear to ear she lead Mahdi out of the enclosure to Harry a turn. Watching Harry also complete the join up successfully she felt a pair of eyes on her looking away from Harry she met James' eyes. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Happily she smiled back. Everything was going to be all right. She and James were together and she had Mahdi's trust. Nothing could go wrong now.

**Authors Note: Ok guys this chapter is done, now go read the next one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. **

**Authors Note: Nothing really to say that I didn't really say in the last chapters authors note. So just enjoy the chapter.**

**Time Reveals All Chapter 15**

Christmas break was over and the Great Hall was once again filled with chattering students. Breakfast was a noisy affair as friends compared their presents and talked about their brief respite from school. Up at the teacher's table, though, it was a completely different matter. The professors, unnoticed to their students, exchanged worried looks. They had only had a whispering of the news of attacks. The ministry had promised a full report in the paper this morning, so when the owls swooped in, many of the teachers visibly braced themselves, looking as if those owls carried their death sentence.

For many, teachers and students alike, this truly would mark the beginning of a path leading to death. Before this there had been rumors of some sort of uprising, but the public laughed at it. So some fool decides he wants to rule the world and gets a couple of people to back him up. Big deal! The ministry will make sharp work of them. And anyway, after Grindewald's demise, who would ever dare to call themselves a Dark Lord again? Now that was a man with true power. This little rabble would quickly be quelled. As for the talk of disappearances and people found dead and tortured? All it was was talk. The blaring newspaper heading proved them all wrong though.

**DARK WIZARDS ATTACK!**

**12 DEAD AND 32 INJURED.**

**By Penny Wright**

**On December 27 there was a report of dark magic in an undisclosed area.**

**A team of aurors was dispatched to the scene only to find about forty wizards**

**dressed in black robes and white masks attacking an assortment of witches, wizards, and muggles. One man who appeared to be the leader named himself Lord Voldemort. Bravely he announced that he and his followers, who he named Death Eaters, were going to rid the world of all muggles and muggleborns. **

**This Lord Voldemort was seen to use a variety of dark curses including two of the unforgivables on muggle and magic alike. He and his followers managed to ruthlessly murder five muggles, four regular witches and wizards, and three aurors. Many others have been submitted to the care of St. Mungos healers, some of who are in critical condition. There have been rumors of attacks before, but nothing to this scale. The ministry insists that they have things well in hand, but this reporter believes that if they were in control they would have dealt with this rabble when they first appeared, instead of waiting until they became a real threat.**

**The ministry needs to act and quickly. Innocent blood has been shed and hopefully the ministry will put a stop to this before the threat grows.**

**For a list of the dead and injured; turn to page 3**

**For and article about who Voldemort is and where he came from; turn to page 5**

**For additional information about Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and their plans; turn to page 6**

Lily's voice stopped reading with a slight tremble. Her friends stared at her in shock. Suddenly James snatched the paper from her hands and turned to page three. Reading out loud he said, "Dead, Maggie Tomas-Muggle, Brent Phillips-Muggle, Sylvia McEwen-Muggle, Jack Wood-Muggle, Robin Black-Muggle, Simon Flinch-Fletchly-Wizard, Mary Robinson-Witch, Ivvy Brown-Witch, Zach Brown-Wizard," James' eyes traveled a table over to a Ravenclaw third year. He was staring at the list of names in shock. 'What a horrible way to find out that your parents are dead,' James thought, 'in a newspaper, poor kid.' Turning back to the list he said, "Kelly Green-Auror, Peter Goodfellow-Auror, and…" all of a sudden James felt like he had been punched in the gut. "No, no it can't be," he muttered, "No, it just can't be."

Sirius snatched the paper out of his hands, eyes already funning down the list, "What can't be?" All of a sudden he froze and James knew he had reached the bottom of his list as his face paled. He stared at it a few minutes more before clearing his throat and saying, "Edward Potter-Auror."

There was a stunned moment of silence before Lily, tears welling up in her eyes, pulled James to her, into a comforting hug.

"Uhh James," Harry asked quietly, "It's obvious that you are related to this guy, but if you don't mind could you tell me just how you're related to him?"

James pulled out of Lily's embrace, tear tracks on his cheeks. "He is, well, was, my father."

TRATRATRA

Remus heaved a silent sigh as he saw the figure standing at the edge of the astronomy tower. He was simply staring out at the stars, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Remus' presence.

"Harry," Remus said quietly, breaking the silence.

Harry whirled around startled, "Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Remus answered moving to stand next to Harry.

Harry nodded, "How's James?"

James had been excused from classes that day to visit with his mother who had come to Hogwarts.

"Upset. He really loved his dad," Remus told him, "but I think the better question is how are you?"

Harry gave Remus a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I know Harry. I've known for a while. Ever since that conversation in the kitchens truth be told," Remus said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Harry told him, looking a little nervous.

"James and Lily are your parents. And Edward Potter is, or was, your Grandfather," Remus told him bluntly. He knew he had promised Mandarb not to confront Harry with this, but he felt he had to know. Besides Harry's grandfather had just died and Harry had no one to comfort him.

Harry stared at him in shock. "How-how do…" he trailed off.

Remus smiled mirthlessly. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. With a little help from the Marauders Map, that is."

Harry frowned and then, much to Remus' surprise, nodded. "That makes sense. You once told me, 'The map never lies.' Of course those were slightly different circumstances. Then it was a dead man who never died. Now it's someone from the future. I assume you figured that out too."

Remus nodded. He had been fully expecting Harry to ask what the map was, but Harry obviously already knew. "How did you know about the map?"

Harry grinned, "Two friends of mine nicked it from Filch's office and figured out how to work it. They passed it on to me in my third year. They were infamous troublemakers. The map paired with my dad's, James' cloak has gotten me out of a lot of scrapes. I have them with me now actually," Harry said pulling what looked simply like aged parchment out of his pocket. "The cloak's in my trunk."

It was Remus' turn to stare pop-eyed at Harry. "Well…that's, uh, unexpected." Suddenly Remus laughed. "Don't let James and Sirius find out! They get in enough trouble with only one cloak and map. I don't even want to think about what it would be like if they had two of each!"

They both laughed. For a few minutes there was a companionable silence. Finally Harry said, "Well, I know you probably have questions, so ask away."

"Well, what I really want to know, fist is why. Why did you come back in time. You say you are here to train, but why did you have to come back in time to do that? Why couldn't you do that in your time?" Remus asked him.

Harry sighed, "It's because, well, we have a Dark Lord in our time too. And I'm on the top of his 'to kill' list. My Hogwarts headmaster decided it would be best to send me back in time, that way neither the Dark Lord or his followers can get their hands on me to kill me, before I'm properly able to defend myself." Harry paused for a minute and when he continued Remus got the impression that he was talking to himself, rather than to Remus. "I don't know why he thought that though. I've faced him before. Several times. And each time I've lived. I know the prophecy say's I have to kill him, or be killed, but it's not like I'll be doing it alone as I have before. I'll have the aurors and the order there to help me. He didn't even really warn me I was going back in time. He just has people whisk me away from my relatives and sends me back in time. No warning at all."

Harry's muttering became to quite for Remus to hear, but he felt he had heard plenty already. Coming to stand next to him he put one hand on Harry's shoulder. "Look at me Harry," he said. Slowly Harry's emerald gaze came up from the floor to meet Remus' amber eyes. "Harry, is the Dark Lord in your time Voldemort? The guy who killed James' Dad? Then he kills James and Lily? And now he wants to kill you?"

Dumbly Harry nodded, "He tried to kill me, but he failed." Harry showed Remus his scar. "Because Mum, Lily, died to save me, the killing curse rebounded from me, back to him. I was hailed as a hero. A baby hero. I was only one when it happened you see. Dumbledore, our headmaster still, sent me to my aunt and uncle. Mum's sister and her husband. Voldemort didn't die though. Once I entered Hogwarts I had a run in with him almost every year."

Remus frowned. "Why did Dumbledore send you to your aunt and uncle? I didn't even know Lily has a sister. I understand why he didn't send you to me. My condition wouldn't make me the best parent, but why no send you to Sirius or Mary. Or Peter. Sirius was probably your godfather, and Mary likely your godmother. It just doesn't make sense to me."

Harry sighed and turned away from Remus to look out towards the Forbidden Forest. "I never knew Mary even existed until I came here. As for Sirius, well, he was sent to Azkaban. Peter was supposedly dead."

Remus' mind was whirling. Sirius in Azkaban! Why? And Peter dead! Truth be told he hadn't seen or talked to Peter much this year, but Peter was still a friend. Wait. What did Harry mean by supposedly?

Voicing his thoughts he prepared himself to be told nothing. Surly it would meant a change in the past for Harry, and the future for Remus. Harry had probably told him too much already. He would probably ask to obliviate Remus. And Remus didn't think he would object. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know what his future would hold. Not like this.

"I will only till you on one condition." Harry stated, jerking a confused Remus from his thoughts, "And that's if you consent to make an unbreakable vow to act upon nothing I tell you to change the future and that you will tell no one else."

Despite his early reluctance Remus knew immediately what his answer would be, despite the voice in his heat that was chanting 'curiosity killed the cat,' "I'll do it Harry," 'but satisfaction brought it back,' he told himself.

After a few minutes the two sat across from each other, vows complete. Taking a deep breath, Harry began to explain, "My parent's knew that Voldemort was after them so they went into hiding. They used the Fidelius Charm. It's an immensely complex spell that involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find, unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as Mum and Dad's Secret-Keeper refused to speak, Voldemort could have searched the village that they lived in for years and never find them. Even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window," Harry repeated the words he had once heard Professor Flitwick explain, what seemed like a lifetime ago, "of course Sirius was to be Secret-Keeper. Not a week later Mum and Dad were betrayed. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban for being second-in-command to Voldemort. Apparently he also made a run for it, but guess who tracked him down? Peter. Tracked him down and shouted, "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" Then Sirius killed him. Made a huge explosion and killed twelve muggles in the process. All they found left of Peter was his finger."

Remus gasped and stared at Harry. "Sirius! Turn dark! And do that! But why? And if he betrayed your parents why do you get along with him? You seem to like him, but you seem to hate Peter, why?"

"Because Sirius didn't betray James and Lily." Harry explained, "What I just told you it what everyone thought for twelve years. Twelve years while Sirius was in Azkaban. Until he escaped. Everyone thought he was mad. Everyone thought he was out to kill me. He wasn't though. I won't go into the details, but Sirius, me and my two friends Hermione and Ron ended up in the Shrieking Shack. It was my third year at Hogwarts. You were our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year. I was about ready to strangle Sirius when you burst in and got me off of him. You started talking to him. Talking to him about killing someone. My friends and I assumed it was me. Hermione then got angry and told us about how you were a werewolf. We though you were in league with Sirius. We were wrong though. You were after Peter. Sirius knew he was the obvious choice for Secret-Keeper and convinced James and Lily to switch at the last moment. To switch to Peter. They never told you they were switching. Why, I don't know, but they didn't. You also believed that Sirius was guilty, but earlier in the year you had confiscated the Map from me. You saw Peter on the Map. Peter was the Secret-Keeper. He betrayed Mum and Dad to Voldemort. Sirius went after him, but before he could curse Peter, Peter shouted for the world to hear of Sirius' betrayal. Then he blew up the street, cut off his finger, and transformed."

Harry paused and Remus stared. This was incredible. Too unbelievable to be anything but true. Visibly gathering himself Harry continued, "I stopped you and Sirius from killing him that night and I've regretted it ever since. Peter escaped you see. That very night. He went and found Voldemort and helped him return from the almost death-like state the rebounded killing curse put him in. As for Sirius' death, he died a year ago in my time. He went down fighting, just like he would have wanted."

Remus couldn't think of anything to say. It was all so overwhelming. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder he said, "Come on. Let's go in. It's getting cold. Besides, the others will start wondering where we are."

Harry gave Remus a small smile, "Ok, lets go."

**Authors note: Ok I know that wasn't the greatest ending so forgive me on that. Now be nice and don't flame, but do review. Now I have to get off the computer before my mom gets home and murders me! Ta!**


End file.
